Une vie pour une vie
by Severia Dousbrune
Summary: Hermione demande à son professeur de potions une dernière faveur pour être enfin heureuse... lui faire un enfant! Avec la bénédiction de son mari: Ron Weasley! Severus Rogue en simple reproducteur ou plus si affinités? -COMPLETE
1. Une femme et son mari

**Une vie pour une vie**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer : **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'emprunter son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt ?

**Note d'auteur : **Ma première fic sur ce couple ô combien atypique mais pourtant intéressant à bien des égards…**  
**

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 1 : Une femme et son mari**

Encore une fois il pleut. Encore cette fois, je pleure. Pourquoi ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il agisse ainsi ! Je suis sa femme et pas une de ses groupies ! Nous sommes liés par les liens sacrés du mariage… nous nous aimons… nous étions les meilleurs amis avant d'être engagés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la nette impression que nous nous détruisons petit à petit ? Jamais aucune femme ne devrait passer la nuit sans son époux à ses côtés, après une telle épreuve. Il devrait être là avec moi, à me soutenir, à prendre soin de moi, à essayer de me comprendre. Il ne se rend compte de rien, pourquoi suis-je étonnée ? Déjà lorsque nous étions à Poudlard, il était incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez ! A l'époque, je trouvais ce trait de caractère tellement attendrissant… à présent, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je suis sûre d'un chose : il devrait être à mes côtés pour me donner des certitudes.

Oh ! Ce bruit ! Il rentre enfin ! Dieu merci ! Ces derniers mois, il passe de plus en plus de soirées très arrosées, souvent trop arrosées, avec son équipe. Une parfaite vie de célibataire en somme, sauf qu'il a une femme qui passe chaque fois des nuits blanches morte d'inquiétude. Et dès son retour c'est le même scénario, la même dispute, les mêmes prises de becs. Rien d'étonnant que dans une ambiance pareille, notre couple s'éloigne. Mais pas cette nuit, je n'ai pas la force de l'affronter, d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

_BOOOOOUUUUUMMMMM !_

Quel idiot ! Il est encore saoul ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'a-t-il encore cassé ? Pas le service de grand-mère…pitié pas le service de gran…

_« Hey ! Salut M'ione ! »_

Crétin ! Tu ne vois pas que je dors ! Il est 4h du matin bordel, alors même si je fais semblant, laisse moi croire que je reste digne ! Et maintenant pourquoi reste-t-il figé dans l'encadrement de la porte ? Rentre ou dégage mais décide toi ! Oh, il s'approche, j'espère qu'il croira à mon endormissement, je me sens incapable de lui faire face ce soir. Pitié, je n'aurais pas le courage de lui dire sinon. Demain. Demain, j'aurai une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Oui, demain, je lui lancerai un ultimatum. Demain, s'il refuse encore une fois, je partirai. Demain, je serai une femme heureuse ou une femme libre à nouveau et je…

_« Chérie ? Tu es réveillée ? C'est moi ! »_

Je sais que c'est toi imbécile ! Je me doute bien que ce n'est pas Brad Pitt ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de permettre à des inconnus de pénétrer dans la chambre conjugale figures-toi ! Contrairement à tout ce que tes nouveaux amis ont bien pu te raconter… et que tu semble croire malheureusement. Oh non ! Ne commence pas à me caresser les cheveux ! J'ai toujours aimé tes caresses et tu le sais. Te mains me font fondre ! En plus…

_« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! »_

Non de Dieu ! Il est tombé sur moi ! Quel crétin ! Idiot ! Imbécile ! Il faut vraiment que je renouvelle mes insultes, aucune ne sont assez forte pour qualifier ta bêtise…

_« RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu es complètement fou ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ! »_

Stupide ! Stupide ! Stupide ! Mais lève-toi ! Ne reste pas au dessus de moi comme cela ! La dernière fois que tu étais au dessus de moi était il y a plusieurs mois maintenant. Je venais d'apprendre que j'étais enceinte, j'étais si bouleversée ! Enfin après tout ce temps nous allions avoir un enfant ! Et toi tu étais fou de joie, lorsque je te l'ai annoncé, tu m'as pris simplement dans tes bras pour me porter jusque notre lit, là tu m'as fait l'amour comme jamais avec une tendresse infinie, chacun de tes gestes me tirant des soupirs et des gémissements de bonheur. Cette nuit là je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à nouveau. Mais aujourd'hui regarde toi, regarde nous Ron.

_« Hermione ! Tu vas dire que je suis encore bourré… et c'est vrai ! Mais je…je…il faut que tu sache que je ne suis rien sans toi ! J'ai besoin de toi mon amour ! »_

Oh Ron ! Ne commence pas, pas maintenant où je n'aurais pas la force. Et voilà que tu me prends dans tes bras et me serre contre toi. Tu sens le whiskey à plein nez ! J'essaie de m'éloigner mais tu prends mon geste comme une invitation à m'embrasser ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup le goût de l'alcool mais j'ai toujours aimé la sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu arrêtes, pourquoi ? Juste au moment où je commençais à apprécier l'instant ! Tu me regardes maintenant avec ce petit air de chien battu que tu prends lorsque tu veux parler sérieusement et que tu essaies de me mettre dans ta poche…

_« M'ione, j'ai bien réfléchi. Pour nous je veux bien essayer. Depuis ta fausse couche… »_

Comme chaque fois, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je pleure à chaudes larmes, et tu me serres plus fort contre toi si c'est possible.

_« Ron ? Qu'est-ce… euh…qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Je suis d'accord pour demander l'aide de Rogue. Après tout, nous avons tout essayé, toutes les cliniques, tous les traitements sorciers et même moldus ! Et…euh… même si j'ai un peu de mal avec ton choix, si tu crois qu'il peut t'aider…euh… nous aider à avoir un enfant… »_

_« Oh Ron, cela fait des années que nous essayons sans succès. Ma fausse couche… enfin… je… médicalement je peux avoir des enfants, je ne voix pas pourquoi nous n'y arrivons pas ! »_

_« Si ! tu sais que c'est de ma faute. Ce test que j'ai fait. Ce test qui dit que… que je ne peux pas être père ! Ça me tue Hermione, si tu savais comme c'est difficile à encaisser ! La prolifique famille Weasley, tu parles ! Je ne suis même pas capable de faire un enfant à ma femme ! »_

_« Calme toi Ron ! Je suis contente qu'on en parle enfin et que tu l'acceptes. Le professeur Rogue est mon dernier espoir. Notre dernier espoir. »_

_« Très bien… »_

Tu t'endors. Tu es tellement beau lorsque tu es endormi, le sais-tu ? Demain j'étais prête à te quitter. L'avais-tu senti ? Est-ce pour cela que tu as accepté ? Tu avais peur que je te quitte ? Je serais partie parce que notre mariage bat de l'aile Ron, je voulais partir avant de perdre notre amitié en prime. A présent, peut-être qu'une seconde chance nous est accordée, je veux y croire en tout cas. Demain nous irons voir le professeur Rogue. Demain je reverrai Severus. J'ose croire qu'il acceptera d'aider une ancienne étudiante, une ancienne alliée. La jeune fille qui s'est donnée à lui comme à son premier amant. Non, la jeune fille qui s'est donnée à son premier amour. La jeune fille, qui à ta demande Severus, a sacrifié l'enfant qu'elle portait de tes œuvres.

Oui Severus tu ne pourras me le refuser. Tu me le dois. Une vie pour une vie…

**Fin du chapitre**


	2. Des retrouvailles au goût amer

**-Une vie pour une vie-**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer :  **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'emprunter son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt ?

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 2 : Des retrouvailles au goût amer**

_« Redis-moi encore pourquoi lui ? C'est vrai, j'aurais tout de même préféré Harry ! J'aurais même pu accepter Malfoy mais lui… »_

Elle soupira bruyamment, exaspérée mais se résolut à lui répondre… une fois de plus.

_« Il ne doit pas être trop proche de nous, ce serait trop difficile sinon pour lui comme pour nous. Honnêtement, je sais que Harry accepterait par amitié pour nous, mais ce serait une véritable souffrance pour lui. Sans compter que ce ne sera plus jamais pareil entre nous, une fois que nous aurons… enfin… je n'oserai plus regarder en face mon meilleur ami ! Quant à Malfoy, hors de question de lui révéler notre petit problème, et il était hors de question pour moi de devenir sa maîtresse pour le manipuler. Alors Rogue… »_

_« Oui je sais je sais. On le connaît peu, il nous connaît peu. Chacun pourra continuer sa vie de son côté une fois que ça sera fait. Mais imaginer que tu puisse… qu'il te… enfin Hermione comprend moi, je suis ton mari ! »_

Oui, pensa-t-elle tristement, sans compter que cela sera plus facile avec lui, parce que je l'ai déjà fait. Elle l'embrassa doucement, presque mécaniquement, pour effacer ses derniers doutes. Ils s'approchèrent de la cheminée et prononcèrent ensemble d'une voix unanimement déterminée :

_« Ecole de Poudlard ! »_

xxxxxoooooooooxxxxx

Un homme sombre faisait des allers et retours dans la salle de classe, observant les jeunes élèves. La future élite de la sorcellerie ? Une bande d'incapable, oui ! Ruminait intérieurement l'éminent professeur de potions de l'école de Poudlard, la terreur des jeunes sorciers et la bête noir de leurs parents. Le professeur Rogue avait vu passer des générations de sorciers et bien peu étaient dignes d'être appelés sorciers. Bien entendu en vingt années d'enseignement, il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer certains élèves quelque peu intéressés par l'art de la potion, mais une seule avait été réellement douée. Une seule élève en vingt ans, c'est désolant ! Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue, depuis…

Même après quelques années, il était toujours aussi douloureux de penser à elle. Où qu'elle soit et quoi qu'elle fasse, elle avait sûrement arrêté de ressasser le passé. Elle devait le détester après ce qu'il avait osé faire. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que cela lui en avait coûté d'avoir pris une telle décision. Elle était si jeune, il ne voulait pas l'enchaîner à lui pour une faute qu'il avait commise. Si tant est qu'aimer était un péché…

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant un chaudron frémissant dangereusement, derrière lequel se tenait un garçon qui semblait beaucoup plus terrifié par la colère de son professeur que du potentiel danger que représentait le mélange instable, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement :

_« Professeur Rogue ? Des visiteurs vous attendent dans votre bureau et souhaiteraient vous parler. »_

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder l'auteur de ces paroles. Exaspéré, il fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette la potion bouillonnante et marcha vers la porte :

_« Martin vous êtes un incapable ! Retenue ce soir ! »_

Avant de la refermer derrière lui il fit un geste à ses élèves pour signifier la fin des cours. Qui osait le déranger en plein cours ? Qui osait l'interrompre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à terroriser l'un de ses élèves ! Qui que ce soit, il paiera son impudence ! Il n'invitait personne ! Pourquoi qui que se soit se permettait de le déranger ! Il ouvrit brutalement la porte de son bureau, deux personnes étaient nerveusement assises sur des fauteuils. Un homme qu'il reconnut se leva aussitôt, sa compagne qui faisait dos à la porte était restée immobile.

_« Monsieur Weasley ? Peut-être avez-vous l'habitude d'obtenir ce que vous désirez dans votre carrière si prometteuse de joueur de quidditch, mais quelle que soit la raison de votre visite, sachez que ma réponse est non. Veuillez quitter mon bureau à présent, j'ai du travail à faire, si vous savez bien sûr ce que c'est que d'exercer un vrai travail. »_

Le rouquin devint rouge de rage, à la grande satisfaction du maître en potion. Bien trop facile se dit le professeur Rogue, où est le plaisir !

_« Je ne suis plus votre élève Rogue ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas ici. Espèce de… »_

Pour l'empêcher d'exploser, la jeune femme se leva rapidement et pressa la main de Ron Weasley. La surprise qui assaillit le professeur l'empêcha de répondre à l'attaque de son ancien élève.

_« Ron je t'en prie. Tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici. Tu m'avais promis. »_

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme et dit d'une rage mal contenue :

_« Hermione je sais. Mais je ne peux pas rester. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse seuls pour en parler. Je t'attends à la maison. »_

Il embrassa rapidement son épouse avant de quitter le bureau non sans avoir au préalable jeté un regard furieux au professeur Rogue. Hermione regardait tristement son mari partir et refoula les larmes qui semblaient vouloir couler, ce que remarqua le professeur. Il l'observa pendant qu'elle regardait le départ de Ron. Dieu qu'elle était belle. Elle était une magnifique jeune fille lorsqu'il la connaissait. Se tenir devant elle après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas pensé être plus heureux. De pouvoir la contempler un instant dépassait ses désirs les plus insensés. Il avait souvent rêvé d'elle, lui revenant, le pardonnant et l'aimant à nouveau. Sous la pression de son regard, elle se tourna vers lui, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux, puis retourna à son fauteuil et s'y réinstalla. Le professeur la regardait à présent avec une réelle curiosité, il s'installa dans le siège qu'occupait Ron auparavant et fit face à la jeune femme. Il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, qu'elle lui explique la raison de sa visite, mais elle ne dit rien gardant religieusement les yeux fermés et la tête baissée.

_« Cela fait bien longtemps Mademoiselle Granger… » _Commença-t-il doucement.

Elle releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea fraîchement avant de trancher :

_« Madame Weasley. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Je suis la femme de Ron »_

Elle était mariée ! Comment avait-il pu imaginé qu'elle reviendrait vers lui ? Une femme aussi merveilleuse ne pouvait aimer que quelqu'un de tout aussi spécial. Ce Ron Weasley, même s'il était un imbécile congénital, était un joueur de quidditch de renommée internationale. Il avait la jeunesse, la richesse, la gloire, la beauté, tout ce qu'une jeune femme pouvait désirer. Et lui…

Elle observait sa réaction. L'avait-elle touchée ? Quelle importance après tout ? Se reprit-elle. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau où il s'installa. Il sortit un paquet de vieux parchemins, une plume et commença à écrire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il demanda sèchement:

_« Que voulez-vous Madame Weasley ? »_

Elle sourit. Elle connaissait ce masque de dureté qu'il prenait souvent. Elle savait qu'il se protégeait en faisant cela. Curieusement, elle était contente de sa réaction, cela signifiait qu'elle le troublait… Elle décida que la meilleure manière de prendre son ancien amant était de le troubler davantage encore :

_« Je veux que tu me fasses un enfant Severus. »_

**Fin du chapitre**

**RAR :**

**Zoomalfoy** : Bien sûr que je sais qui tu es ! Je me souviens que quand j'ai dis ce que pensait ma sœur d'une relation entre Rogue et Granger, tu as été la première à envoyer une bonne défense de ce cher Severus !lol ! Je pouvais presque imaginer tes yeux lancer des éclairs en lisant ton email !lol!  
Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, ça me fait plaisir. C'est vrai que je donne un rôle pas terrible à Ron, mais c'est pas grave on s'en fout, de toute manière c'est plus un faire valoir ce mec…lol ! Pour l'instant on ne peut pas dire que la vie ait gâté notre petite Hermione, mais qui sait le bonheur va peut-être finir par pointer le bout de son nez… J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi ! Bisou

**gaelle griffondor** : Merci pour ta rewiew, ça motive vraiment ! Voilà la suite, avec en prime l'entrée en scène de notre cher Severus Rogue. Bisou

**Djeiyanna** : Oui je sais que le chapitre était court, mais malheureusement ça ne risque pas beaucoup d'évoluer… D'une parce que l'histoire en elle-même est courte, donc je veux mettre en place un espèce de suspens plus ou moins bidon ! Et deuxièmement, étant donné que l'intrigue n'est pas approfondie ni ultra élaborée, ça ne me paraît pas nécessaire de développer plus que nécessaire. Quand à la petite expression que tu m'as si gentiment corrigé, je n'en démordrais pas, même si ce n'est pas correct je trouve « tu imbibes le whiskey » terriblement parlant ! J'avais l'image d'un Ron soûl comme une éponge (tu vas encore me dire que l'expression n'est pas correct…lol) J'espère que tu as compris dans ce 2d chapitre la dernière phrase du premier chapitre. En fait j'espère que tu comprends tout court !lol ! Je suis assez elliptique, alors je vais imaginer que tel passage est plein de sens et de bon sens alors que personne ne suit mon délire…. Merci beaucoup pour tes rewiews, je suis infiniment flattée que la grande Djeiy prenne de son temps pour me lire (ouais je sais ça fait lèche-botte là ! alors j'arrête !lol). Et non je n'ai pas pris mal tes critiques, c'était à charge de revanche pour toutes celles que j'ai osé proféré à ton égard ! Gros bisou à toi Madame ! 

**U..Hermy **: Salut ! Toi aussi tu écris des fanfics ? Si oui quelles histoires et sous quel nom que j'aille zyeuter un peu ! Voici la suite, j'espère que ma fic n'a pas seulement l'air intéressante au fur et à mesure qu'on avance dans l'histoire ? bizzz !

**Ayuluna** : Coucou ! Ravie que le premier chapitre t'ait plut, j'espère que le 2ème aussi. Ah bon t'es pas trop Hermione/Rogue ? Pourtant c'est pas toi l'auteur d' « être une autre » ? Ta fic est sur hermione/draco c'est un peu le même genre de couple, tu sais qui cultive le mystère et les oppositions. J'espère que tu changera d'avis sur ce couple spécial, parce qu'il y a vraiment des fics géniales sur eux ! bisou

**crackos **: La suite en veux-tu ? en voilà ! J'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci pour ta rewiew. A+

**Vivi **: Les fics autour de Rogue et Hermione ne peuvent être qu'improbables et originales pour moi ! Ce couple est tellement spécial ! C'est définitivement une fic Hermione/Severus, la question est de savoir comment vont-ils se retrouver ? niarkniarkniark j'aime jouer les sadiques auteurs !lol ! bise

**lana808 **: Merci pour ton enthousiasme, je suis désolé mais pour la scène R il va falloir attendre un peu… Il paraît que plus on attend, meilleur c'est !lol ! A condition de ne pas laisser trop mijoter je sais, donc je ne vais pas trop traîner ! lol

**Morrigane **: Merci pour tes gentils compliments. Oui j'essaie de rendre une atmosphère lourde au moins au début pour mettre en valeur ce passé hermione/rogue. Mais tout n'est pas noir, le bonheur est souvent au bout du chemin !lol !

**WendyMalfoy** : Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas, on en apprend un peu sur la relation Hermione/Rogue dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va te plaire ! bizzzz

**armor** :Tu avais omis le petit commentaire ? Voilà un oubli impardonnable ! Votre châtiment ? Lire un Barbara Cartland avant de vous coucher ! Il n'y a pas de torture plus minable à mes yeux….lol ! Sérieusement, mieux vaut tard que jamais, et je suis très flattée par ta rewiew d'autant que tu as assez bien résumé d'un trait les 2 personnages : une hermione blessée et un rogue aigri… bon bah, il me reste à réparer tout ça pour les rendre heureux ces 2 là ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par le second chapitre ! bisou Miss !


	3. D'amour et de haine

**-Une vie pour une vie-**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer :  **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'emprunter son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt ?

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 3 : D'amour et de haine**

_« Je veux que tu me fasses un enfant Severus. »_

Il lâcha sa plume. Avait-il bien entendu ?

_« Je vous demande pardon ? »_ demanda-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle voulait un enfant de lui ? Cela signifiait-il que…

_« Je ne suis pas venue pour parler du « bon vieux temps » si c'est ce qui t'inquiète ! Ron ne peut pas me faire d'enfant, c'est toi qui t'en chargeras… encore. »_ acheva-t-elle sur un murmure.

Oh… oh… Attention, il pince ses lèvres. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Allons Hermione tu n'es plus cette élève naïve, tu ne peux plus te laisser impressionner par les démonstrations de colère d'un vieux professeur ! Vieux ? Elle détailla rapidement la silhouette nerveuse de Rogue. Elle rougit intérieurement en se remémorant l'empreinte de sa peau contre la sienne. Il est plutôt bien conservé pour un… Oh… oh…

Perdue dans une conversation intérieure, elle n'avait pas vu le professeur Rogue se lever de sa chaise et s'approcher dangereusement d'elle, tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie, le visage décomposé par la rage. Il hurla :

_« Que croyez-vous que je sois Madame Weasley ? Je ne suis pas un lapin que vous pouvez venir branler au moindre de vos désirs ! »_

Dire qu'il avait pu penser un instant qu'elle et lui pouvaient… Quelle idée stupide ! Il se comportait comme un lycéen sentimental, c'était pitoyable. Jouer les amoureux éternels était bon pour un Weasley ou un Potter, mais certainement pas pour un homme tel que lui !

Hermione était terrifiée. Généralement le professeur Rogue se flattait de maîtriser ses émotions. Or, il ne devenait grossier que sous le coup de la colère. Elle l'avait certainement provoqué voire blessé, mais décida néanmoins de poursuivre sur sa lancée, outrée qu'il n'ait pas compris les raisons de sa venue, les sacrifices impliqués et plus que tout, qu'il puisse croire un seul instant qu'elle n'était qu'une… A croire qu'il avait tracé un trait sur ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble… C'était donc d'une voix toute aussi rageuse qu'Hermione fit éclater sa rancœur :

_« Ah oui ! Pourtant tu es aussi prolifique qu'un lapin ! Ça a déjà marché une première fois, alors pourquoi pas une seconde fois ? Je te promets de ne pas avoir l'air trop dégoûtée, je peux même faire semblant d'aimer si tu veux ? Après tout je l'ai déjà fais avant et tu… »_

Il ne la laissa pas achever. Il la gifla de toutes ses forces. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela ? Comment osait-elle ? Sa fureur n'avait plus aucune limite, elle souillait ce qu'ils avaient vécu, la garce ! Elle le défiait du regard. La rage l'étreignait à tel point, il devait faire quelque chose pour l'assouvir… La tuer ? Oui à cet instant il se sentait capable d'un tel acte mais… Elle sauta sur lui, le faisant vaciller, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, puis elle éloigna son visage, la colère donnant un souffle brûlant à ses paroles :

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends Severus ? Je crois me rappeler que tu ne faisais pas tant de chichis il y a 5 ans lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire l'amour à ton élève. Ou alors le problème est là Severus, tu les préfères encore au collège, c'est pathé… »_

Il ne la laissa pas terminer ses paroles acides, il la poussa rudement contre le bureau. Elle tenta de se remettre sur ses pieds mais il fondit sur elle et lui prit les lèvres en un baiser qui n'avait rien d'un prélude amoureux… il voulait lui faire mal. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour mordiller son cou, sa colère abandonnant des traces rougeâtres ici et là sur la gorge de la jeune femme. Hermione ne se résigna pas pour autant à abandonner le duel, sa bouche à présent libérée, elle crachait des paroles venimeuses qui, loin de stopper Severus, l'encourageaient à poursuivre avec un acharnement renouvelé. Il déchira le chemisier d'Hermione exposant sa poitrine tentatrice à son violent appétit.

Hermione refusait d'être soumise à cet homme qu'elle désirait et méprisait en même temps. Sans doute plus que le fait que Severus Rogue s'apprêtait à la violer, l'idée qu'elle savourait ces caresses brutales, ces baisers douloureux, l'état d'excitation dans lequel il la mettait la révulsait davantage encore… Dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle repoussa le professeur de toutes les forces de sa raison et de son bon sens, celui-ci surpris se retrouva les fesses à terres. Il leva rageusement les yeux vers elle prêt à l'incendier de son sarcasme mais les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme le paralysèrent. Une telle souffrance dans ce regard… était-il responsable ? Il ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir coupable…

Hermione quant à elle était confuse. Si elle ne l'avait pas empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout, que ce serait-il passé ? Elle aurait sans doute fait l'amour avec le maître des potions… Faire l'amour avec Severus, elle frissonna à cette pensée… Elle aurait trahi Ron et les serments d'amour qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Elle ne devait pas faire l'amour avec lui ! Elle voulait coucher avec lui pour… pour… Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était ici ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ? L'espace d'un instant elle avait laissé de côté les souvenirs douloureux et les souffrances présentes. Dans les bras de Severus, elle s'était sentie femme pour la première fois depuis des années… Elle avait oublié Ron, ses principes, l'enfant…

Severus Rogue se leva tant bien que mal, grognant en passant ses mains sur son postérieur. Alors qu'ils remettaient de l'ordre dans leurs tenues, Il dit finalement pour chasser le malaise que le silence avait imposé entre eux :

_« J'imagine que c'est ce qu'on appelle des retrouvailles très chaleureuses… »_

Malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle esquissa un sourire timide :

_« Je suis sérieuse Severus. Sois le géniteur de mon enfant. »_

Où voulait-elle en venir ? Cette conversation ne menait décidemment à rien…

_« Je ne comprend pas… »_

_« Ce n'est pas une question que je te pose Severus, ni un service que je te demande ! C'est le paiement d'une dette. Cette vie que je veux que tu me donnes, tu me la dois, tu me l'as prise il y a des années. A présent rends la moi ! Elle est à moi ! Tu me le dois ! »_

Plus que les cris hystériques, plus que le pouvoir des mots, ce furent les larmes de la jeune femme qui agirent instantanément sur la colère du professeur Rogue. Oh Dieu ! Il s'était juré qu'il ne verrait plus ses yeux baignés de larmes par sa faute ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de laisser sa frustration et son désir s'exprimer aussi violemment ? Il aurait pu la blesser… Par sa faute à lui, une fois de plus, elle était blessée. Instinctivement il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et un flot de sentiments si longtemps refoulés l'envahit soudainement. Tandis qu'il caressait tendrement la chevelure de la femme qu'il avait aimé, calmant ainsi ses sanglots, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

_« Tu me manques Hermione… »_

Elle leva timidement la tête et son regard croisa celui de Rogue. Tu me manques ? Il n'avait pas dit tu m'as manqué… juste tu me manques. Comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille… comme s'il l'aimait encore… comme s'il l'aimait toujours…

Il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne le haïssait pas. Durant toutes ces années, il appréhendait, tout en le souhaitant, de la revoir, de contempler ces jolis yeux qu'il avait vu si souvent enflammés par l'amour, le désir et la passion, devenir plein de mépris, de colère et de haine s'ils étaient amenés à se poser sur son ancien amant... lui. A cet instant précis, il n'avait qu'une envie, prendre la bouche tremblotante de la jeune femme entre ses lèvres. Il amorça une descente en douceur, elle sembla vouloir y répondre avant de finalement se dégager de son étreinte, en secouant la tête comme pour éloigner des pensées interdites et coupables. Bien sûr, elle appartenait à un autre à présent… Déçu, il recula et dit amèrement :

_« Je vous dois une vie… Madame Weasley. Je me rendrais donc dans la clinique de votre choix pour effectuer… le prélèvement nécessaire. Ensuite… »_

Il fut interrompu :

_« Il n'y aura pas de prélèvement. Personne ne doit savoir que l'enfant à naître n'est pas l'enfant de mon mari. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »_

_« Ron est célèbre, tu le sais. Si jamais cette histoire venait à être connue, lui et sa famille pourrait être victimes d'une médiatisation néfaste. Je ne veux pas que mon enfant en souffre. »_

_« Autrement dit ? »_

_« Dans cinq jours,_ elle compta rapidement sur ses doigts avant de confirmer, _oui ce sera le moment idéal. Dans cinq jours Severus je te rejoindrais pour… pour concevoir l'enfant. »_

Concevoir l'enfant… quelle étrange expression pour expliquer ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Elle avait toujours crû que ses enfants seraient conçus de l'amour qu'elle éprouverait pour l'homme de sa vie… malheureusement, le destin n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous. Lorsqu'elle avait conçu un enfant de l'amour, les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas… à présent que la situation était idéale, elle ne pouvait avoir un enfant qu'en oubliant l'amour… Quelle ironie du sort !

Attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas elle quitta le bureau avec un simple _« Merci Severus ». _Rogue ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou déçu. Blessé ou satisfait. Elle n'était revenue que parce qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle n'était revenue que pour lui rappeler comment il l'avait blessé il y a des années. Elle n'était revenue que pour lui remémorer qu'ils s'étaient aimés follement, qu'ils allaient devenir parents et qu'il avait tout gâché par sa décision. Oui mais il l'avait revu. Oui mais il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Oui mais il avait ressenti cette paisible chaleur irradier son corps. Oui mais il allait passer une nuit avec elle… une dernière nuit d'amour avec Hermione.

Hermione revint dans la maison spacieuse qu'elle occupait avec Ron. Elle luttait furieusement contre une envie irrationnelle de pleurer. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Sur son amour perdu. Sur un enfant tué. Sur son mariage qui s'émiette. Sur un enfant de la dernière chance. Un enfant permettrait à Ron et elle de se rapprocher et de s'aimer à nouveau. Un enfant éclairerait leur vie, sa vie.

_« Ron ? Je suis de retour. »_

Personne.

Elle monta jusque la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son mari et s'allongea dans le lit. Il était parti encore ! Il ne l'avait pas attendu ! Une fois de plus il n'était pas là lorsqu'elle avait le plus besoin de lui ! Oh bien sûr elle avait trouvé ce mot accroché sur la porte du réfrigérateur :

_L'entraîneur m'a appelé pour un rendez-vous important._

_Ne m'attends pas pour dîner. Je suis désolé, Ron._

Elle ne s'endormit qu'après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Curieusement la dernière pensée qu'elle eut avant de sombrer, ne fut pas pour son mari mais pour son ancien professeur, son ancien amant, son premier amour, son premier chagrin, sa première douleur, sa première haine… Severus Rogue.

**Fin du chapitre.**

**R.A.R. :**

**U.S.Hermy** : Coucou toi ! 2 rewiews ? J'en ai de la chance moi ! Merci pour tout la miss ! Et puis si moi on me pardonne mes excès d'imagination, toi tu es toute pardonnée aussi ! Je ne t'en ai pas voulu, tu m'as fait rire au contraire avec ton « et toi tu écris ? » !lol ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié ton email, c'est bien de savoir qu'il y a d'autres « miss-je-sais-tout » sur cette terre ! L'espèce n'est donc pas (n'en déplaise à Miss Granger) en voie de disparition ! Sevychou tout mimi ? Tu trouves qu'il l'est toujours autant dans ce chapitre ? Gros bisou ma belle !

**Zoomalfoy** : J'espère que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic après ce chapitre ! C'est clair que je n'épargne pas Ron dans cette fic mais en même temps je vais essayer de ne pas trop le caricaturer … mais c'est vrai qu'il manque carrément de tact avec sa femme ! Tu n'aimes pas le couple Hermione-Draco ? Je les trouves adorables tous les deux, moi ! Et puis il y a pas mal d'histoires géniales sur ce couple, il marche plutôt bien ! Entre Ron et Severus, je suis ok avec toi, je saute au cou de Rogue sans réfléchir ! Mais en même temps il faut voir Rogue comme un homme miné par la culpabilité, du coup il fait un sérieux complexe d'infériorité, c'est clair ! Mais c'est Rogue donc hors de question de montrer ça, alors vive le sarcasme à la place !lol ! Harry-Draco ? Là c'est moi qui dit non (couple sacrilège pour moi !). Sinon ok, j'ai peut-être légèrement abusé en coupant la conversation de hermione et severus, mais sinon ça faisait un chapitre trop long, et déjà que la fic est courte à la base… Enfin j'espère que l'attente valait le coup et que tu n'es pas trop déçue par la réaction de Rogue. Voilà, bisou !

**Hamadryas** : Si si si ! J'ai le droit de finir comme ça ! Niarkniarkniark, je suis une auteur diabolique !lol  
Pas humain de faire ça ? Mais qui te dis que je suis humaine, mortelle ! Hahahahhahaa ! Bon j'arrête de jouer les mégalos moi !lol ! T'inquiète pas c'est une fic Hermione-Severus, donc bien sûr que Ron va dégager ! Enfin peut-être sauf si je change d'avis ! Bien sûr que je pense à mes lecteurs, c'est justement pour ça que je met du suspens et que j'espace les updatings, je voudrais pas vous dégoûter de ma fic si je vous en met trop d'un coup quand même !lol ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire en tout cas ! Biz

**lunard-03 **: Merci pour ta rewiew ! Ton enthousiasme fait chaud au cœur ! Alors c'est officiel tu changes ton pseudo ? Au fait merci pour les essais MSN, grâce à toi je sais un peu mieux l'utiliser ! Bisou !

**gaelle griffondor** : Merci c'est trop gentil ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents ! Gros bisou

**armor **: La seule rewiew qui n'est pas unanime !lol ! C'est bien que tu me dises franchement ce que tu penses de ma fic. Oui Ron n'est pas très élaboré dans ma fic, mais en même temps je vais essayer de montrer une certaine fragilité et une sincérité chez lui pour justifier un minimum pourquoi hermione reste sa femme alors qu'elle est malheureuse avec lui ! Snape trop gentil ? Dans le 2d chapitre je te l'accorde, mais c'est parce que je voulais que ce 3e chapitre soit un clash entre les 2 personnages, et ici j'ai essayé de le rendre ambiguë à souhait… (Un coup je t'aime, un coup je veux te faire mal mais sans tomber dans le sado-masochisme) j'espère que c'est réussi. Et si tu n'aimes pas ce chapitre, n'hésites pas à me le dire, ça m'intéresse de savoir pourquoi certains lecteurs peuvent ne pas aimer et accrocher. Gros bisou !

**Lune d'Argent **: Oui les chapitres sont courts c'est vrai mais pitié ne m'envois pas de lettres de menaces ! Je jure que ce n'était pas pour vous faire souffrir ! C'est que ça me permet d'avancer dans la fic sans vous faire attendre plus d'une semaine entre chaque chapitre. Merci pour ta rewiew ! Bisou

**Harana** : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me va droit au coeur ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Kiss

**Morrigane** : Oui Hermione est directe ! C'est comme ça que je la vois, franche et sincère. Alors que penses-tu de la réaction de Severus ? A la hauteur de sa réputation ou alors je me suis carrément perdue en route ! Bizz

**Vivi **: Hermione épouser Severus ? Et quitter ce pauvre Ron ? Allons c'est pas une griffondore pour rien notre hermione : loyale avec ses amis et dans ses principes, mais on va voir comment arranger le coup ! Bisou

**Crackos **: Troubler Rogue était le but d'Hermione, il fallait d'abord le faire abandonner sa carapace sarcastique et froide pour qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Et quel poisson, n'est-ce pas ? J'en mangerais moi du Rogue…lol ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Bisou

**Lisandra** : Mais non ce n'est pas impardonnable ! J'oublierai cette « faute » de ta part à condition que tu laisse des rewiews pour les chapitres suivants !lol ! Non je plaisante, laisse moi ton commentaire seulement si tu en as envie… saches juste que ça me fera plaisir !lol ! Kiss

**WendyMalfoy** : Mais non elle veut pas le tuer, enfin pas pour l'instant parce que j'ai plusieurs fins possibles…hahahahah ! En allant voir Rogue dans son bureau, non Ron ne connaissait rien de l'ancien amour qui a lié sa femme et Rogue. Des flash-back ? C'est une idée, je n'y avais pas pensé, je vais y réfléchir. Rien ne t'empêche de poser des questions, au contraire ça prouve que tu es intéressée par ma fic, mais saches juste que je ne peux pas toujours y répondre, sinon où est la surprise après !lol ! Merci ! Bisou

**Siryanne** : Merci pour tes rewiews ! C'est vrai que c'est assez difficile d'écrire à la première personne, et en fait si j'ai pas continué au 2d chapitre, je sais pas pourquoi ça c'est fait tout seul ! A croire que c'est un ton que j'utilise naturellement quand Hermione semble vouloir faire le point sur sa vie. Il y a un petit passage dans ce chapitre à la 1ère personne mais retour complet (au moins un chapitre entier) à la première personne prochainement (déjà prêt mais j'hésite encore à le mettre en 4e ou 5e chapitre parce qu'il est assez indépendant) s'il n'y que ça pour te faire plaisir !lol ! Sinon tu dis toujours que la 3e personne fait plat dans cette suite de la conversation entre Rogue et Hermione ? J'ai essayé d'épicer du mieux que j'ai pu ! J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par la suite. Le passé de Rogue et Hermione n'est pas le sujet de cette fic, plutôt que de tout rappeler je préfère qu'on l'imagine comme des événements douloureux qui minent et pourrissent l'ambiance et les relations… voilà gros bisou à toi !

**Miss Snape** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ma fic te plait ! Voici la suite sur un plateau d'argent ! biz

**Nore** : Voilà maintenant tu connais la réaction de Severus. Pas trop prévisible là ! Il fallait bien qu'il dise oui pour les besoins de mon histoire !lol ! Bon sang tu as bien analysé l'histoire. Il s'agit d'un triangle amoureux au centre duquel Hermione va devoir faire certains choix… Tu apprendras vite la suite, la fic est courte à la base, je pense rajouter encore 2 ou 3 chapitres maximums. En tout cas j'espère que cette suite te plait ! bisou !

**L'intrigue est à présent installée. Les personnages présentés. Les enjeux exposés. Si vous voulez que je mélange le tout, vous savez ce qu'il faut faire ? Non vraiment, pas la moindre petite idée ? REWIEWS !lol !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	4. Réunion de famille

**-Une vie pour une vie-**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer :  **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'emprunter son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt ?

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 4 : Réunion de famille**

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Rogue a un gros nez… comme c'est original mon cher Ron. C'est fou ce que tu peux être puéril parfois ! En fait, tout le temps ! Plus ça va et moins je supporte ta déficience émotionnelle… est-ce que je suis en train de désaimer mon mari ? Peut-être bien… Quoi ? Ah encore Rogue… Rogue ceci ! Rogue cela ! Je vais finir par croire que mon mari en pince pour mon ex-futur-ex amant… Bon sang est-ce que ce crétin croit que c'est si facile pour moi ! Comment a-t-il dit déjà ? Ah oui !

_« ça ne doit pas être trop désagréable de coucher avec son ancien amant! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu préférais Rogue… »_

Comment peux tu être aussi cruel Ronald Weasley ! Comment ais-je pu être aussi stupide pour te le dire ! En fait je sais pourquoi je t'ai tout confessé. Je me sentais tellement coupable en sortant de cette « discussion » avec Severus… Je déteste qu'il me trouble. Je déteste peut-être l'aimer encore. Voilà je l'ai dit. Enfin, pas exactement, j'ai dis peut-être… Je ne sais plus… Et toi Ron dans tout cela ? Ou plutôt et moi dans tout cela ? Mon cher Ron, mon ami, mon mari, malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu tout te dire…

C'est si difficile de l'exprimer. J'ai porté un petit être en moi, la lycéenne que j'étais alors s'était attendrie à l'imaginer grandir en elle. Et puis plus rien. Plus rien si ce n'est la douleur. Plus rien si ce n'est le remord. Plus rien si ce n'est l'absent. L'absent, mon enfant. L'absent, mon néant.

Quelle heure est-il ? Nom de … ! Je vais être en retard ! Je dois retrouver Ron chez sa mère pour un dîner en famille. J'ai toujours adoré ces dîners chez les Weasley, même avant mon mariage avec Ron. L'esprit de famille prend tout son sens à ces occasions. Je transplane immédiatement pour me retrouver nez à nez avec… Severus Rogue ! De surprise je trébuche, il me rattrape heureusement! Hmmmh… toujours cette petite boule dans la gorge quand je suis dans ses bras… Et Ron qui a tout vu ! Qu'est-ce que son esprit tordu est en train d'imaginer ? Je m'éloigne rapidement et m'approche vers Ron pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je veux lui faire comprendre que c'est lui que j'aime légitimement.

Cet espèce de… de… d'animal ! Il me serre si fort, ses doigts pénètrent ma chair ! Et ce baiser ! Il n'a rien d'amoureux, tout le contraire ! Un baiser brutal. Lui veut visiblement me faire comprendre que je lui appartiens. Est-ce à moi qu'il veut le faire comprendre ? La soirée commence décidément bien.

Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que fait Severus chez les Weasley ? Oh vous l'avez rencontré sur le chemin de Traverse Molly ? Et vous l'avez invité ? Vous connaissez sa solitude, bien sûr c'est normal, vous avez bien fait. Sauf que c'est mon ancien amant, que je vais coucher avec lui pour tomber enceinte avec la bénédiction de votre fils. Non. Evidemment je pouvais difficilement lui dire cela…

Le mauvais sort me poursuit, Molly m'a installé entre Fred et George (ce dont j'aurais bien pu me passer soit dit en passant) juste en face de Ron et Severus… Je dois dire que dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute adoré le spectacle qu'offraient ces deux hommes. Ils se détestent mais évitent de se sauter à la gorge par égard pour Molly… Le repas est assez agréable en fait, chacun y va de sa petite anecdote et de ses souvenirs désopilants. Dieu que cela fait du bien de rire, la thérapie Weasley : un petit concentré de bonheur ! J'en oublierais presque mes propres démons…

Ron est en pleine conversation avec Harry, c'est tellement bon de voir que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. Ils resteront toujours mes meilleurs amis, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… Severus semble absorbé par la question que lui pose tant bien que mal Ginny. La pauvre, même après toutes ces années, elle est toujours aussi terrifiée par son ancien professeur ! Il faut dire que bien peu le connaisse vraiment…. En fait, je sais qu'il m'observe du coin de l'œil…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mon regard passe lentement de Ron à Severus et de Severus à Ron alors qu'une scène bien précise me revient en mémoire… oui pendant ma dernière année à Poudlard…

Après… après mon… avortement. Je déteste ce mot, Dieu que je le hais ! J'étais désespérée ! Comment ais-je pu me laisser convaincre de cette manière ? Sans me battre, sans refuser ! Severus avait ce regard si tendre, des larmes aux yeux que jamais je n'oublierai… il m'aimait… je l'aimais plus que ma vie, plus que la vie de mon enfant sans doute… Pourtant je me sentais si coupable, j'avais commis un crime de sang froid, en ayant pesé le pour et le contre… J'avais choisi Severus à mon enfant. Mais je n'ai pas pu faire face aux conséquences… C'est Severus qui m'a concocté la potion. Lui qui est resté à mes côtés cette nuit alors que je subissais des douleurs incommensurables… on m'arrachait une vie. Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus douloureux ? Après je l'ai évité, je n'allais plus à ses cours, je ne voulais plus le revoir. J'ai réussi, nous n'avons jamais reparlé de cette nuit et de l'enfant jusqu'à maintenant…

Alors que je dépérissais chaque jour, Ron était là, en fidèle et loyal ami. Peut-être que j'étais fragilisée émotionnellement, peut-être plus sensible à la tendresse que m'offrait mon meilleur ami à ce moment précis de ma vie de femme. Lui était tellement triste de ne pouvoir m'aider, il savait que j'allais mal mais se sentait impuissant… Sa présence, sa conversation, ses plaisanteries, sa patience, sa compréhension… C'est là que nous nous sommes rapprochés, plus il me redonnait confiance en moi-même, plus je l'admirais. Plus il me transmettait optimisme et espoir, plus je devenais dépendante de lui. Plus il m'aimait, plus je l'aimais… Oh mon cher Ron, je te dois tant. Je sais qu'être père est ton souhait le plus cher. Au début de notre mariage, lorsque tu as abordé ce sujet, j'étais tellement réticente, j'avais si peur, bien sûr tu n'as pas compris pourquoi mais tu m'as rassuré… Je veux devenir mère pour toi mon ami de toujours. Tu mérites d'être heureux Ron, je te dois ma vie. Si tu n'avais pas été là, qui sait ce que je serais devenue… Je te dois une vie. Une vie pour une vie…

A plusieurs reprises mon abruti de mari s'est comporté comme le dernier des mufles… plusieurs fois je me suis mordue la langue pour m'empêcher de lancer la cinglante vérité à toute la table : je vais coucher avec Severus parce que Ron est impuissant ! Non il n'est pas impuissant, mais c'est tout comme puisque nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit encore ? Il ne va pas remettre ça, il m'avait promis…

_« Alors Rogue, comment se portent les amours ? »_

Arrêtes ça Ron, la sollicitude te va très mal. Tout le monde sait que tu détestes Severus Rogue, alors ne fais pas semblant de t'intéresser à sa vie tout d'un coup. Et poses cette bouteille de whiskey s'il te plait…

_« Cela ne regarde que moi Monsieur Weasley. »_

Oui évidemment. Il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un autre ton dans sa conversation à celui-la. Coupant. Direct. Sec. Rien à dire, efficace et fidèle à lui-même.

_« Vous voulez dire que ça ne regarde que vous et une certaine personne… »_

Il ose me regarder en disant cela. Tout le monde me regarde à présent et essaie de traduire les propos de Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent comprendre de toutes manières ? Que je trompe mon mari. Que je suis une femme infidèle ? C'est faux ! Enfin techniquement c'est ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ce n'est que du sexe. Severus n'est qu'un instrument.

En tout cas s'ils hésitaient à m'accuser, c'est chose faite avec le silence coupable de Severus. Pourtant il n'est pas du genre à se laisser intimider aussi facilement… Non, il ne ferait tout de même pas exprès de laisser planer le doute ? Non, Severus serait bien incapable d'une telle action ! Je suis en train de parler de l'homme qui il y a des années m'a trahit… Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je te remercie Ron, j'ai l'air de quoi moi ? Et voilà qu'il continue d'insister. Décidemment il a trop bu ce soir et ses ressentiments prennent le dessus sur sa raison. Enfin pour le peu de raison qu'il avait…

Je crois aussi que j'ai trop bu ce soir et que l'alcool me rend assez cynique. Je me sens d'humeur à détester tout ce qui bouge…

_« Si tu nous racontais Hermione comment toi et Ro… »_

Jamais je n'avais frappé Ron. Aussi surprise que tout le monde, je m'excuse auprès de ma belle-mère pour avoir gâché son dîner puis décide de rentrer rapidement chez moi. Le mal est fait à présent, inutile de rester pour contempler les dégâts. Je me complais peut-être dans mes malheurs mais le masochisme très peu pour moi, merci !

Cette nuit je n'ai pas pleuré. Ce n'est pas la première scène de jalousie de Ron, ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière non plus. De manière générale, il est susceptible de créer un scandale chaque fois qu'un spécimen mâle de notre espèce s'approche de moi. Si j'ose même discuter avec nos anciens amis de Poudlard, de rire avec eux, je peux être certaine de ne pas couper à sa rancune. Il est maladivement jaloux. Quand je pense à ce pauvre Neville qui m'avait simplement aidé à retirer une bestiole qui s'était faufilée dans mes cheveux… Bien entendu, les pustules ont dû disparaître depuis, mais tout de même il ne méritait pas une telle réaction de la part de Ron.

Pourtant je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je sais qu'il souffre autant que moi, si ce n'est plus. Il se sent coupable. C'est lui qui ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin, il peut concevoir puisque j'ai été enceinte… seulement l'embryon ne deviendra jamais foetus, et le foetus ne grandira jamais avec un patrimoine génétique tel que celui transmis par Ron… Lorsqu'il est rentré cette nuit, je ne lui en voulais déjà plus. Il s'est excusé, il avait l'air si misérable, comment aurais-je pu faire autrement que lui pardonner. Cette nuit là nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à savourer la chaleur de deux corps en mal de bonheur. Il ne cessait de répéter :

_« Pardonne moi M'ione… Pardon… »_

Je ne t'en veux pas Ron. Tu n'es pas responsable, personne ne l'est. Je sais que rien n'aurais pu te faire plus plaisir que de devenir père. Je l'ai vu lorsque j'ai été enceinte de toi durant quelques semaines. Puis… puis… la fausse couche, les différentes tentatives pour avoir un enfant, les examens que l'on a dû passer et enfin lorsque l'on a découvert que les enfants que je pouvais porter de toi n'étaient pas…ne seraient jamais… quel est cet horrible mot que les médecins ont utilisés ? Viable…

A présent tout va aller mieux, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Tu me l'as dit cette nuit. Tu m'as dit que c'était la seule chose à faire pour être heureux : avoir un enfant. Tu es d'accord avec moi, tu l'acceptes même, le seul moyen est de passer par Severus. Se servir de Severus. Utiliser Severus.

C'est bien le cas, mais curieusement ces expressions me mettent mal à l'aise. Severus qui n'a pas cessé de me regarder durant tout le repas. Ses yeux si noirs, si profonds. Comment peuvent-ils tous croire que cet homme est froid et distant ? Alors que de le sentir près de moi me fais me sentir… si femme. Je sais qu'il m'aime encore, je le sens. J'ai crû un moment que je l'aimais toujours lorsqu'il m'a prit dans ses bras dans son bureau. Mais je me suis vite ressaisit, bien évidemment il me trouble autant que je peux le troubler. Personne ne peut vivre ce que nous avons vécu ensemble sans s'en trouver bouleversé à jamais ! Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la nostalgie à présent qui nous lie. Oui rien de plus que de la nostalgie…

Maintenant que j'ai réussit à faire ce point pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si triste ? Peut-être que mon ego souhaite que Severus m'aime encore… pourquoi ? … Je pourrai le faire souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Oui, une vengeance en quelques sortes…

La question est de savoir maintenant : est-ce que je veux vraiment me venger de Severus ? L'homme qui m'a abandonné lorsque j'attendais son enfant. L'homme qui m'a convaincu de tuer mon enfant…

Oui.

Non…

**Fin du chapitre**

**Zoomalfoy** : Contente qu'on me cite !lol ! Surtout contente de voir qu'il y a des passages clefs dans mes chapitres qui frappent les lecteurs de cette manière. Severus aime Hermione, c'est certain sinon il n'aurait pas réagit aussi intensément lors de la « discussion » dans le bureau… mais est-ce que Hermione aime Severus ? That is the question… Donc pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue ? Merci à toi ! Bisou 

**armor** : Mais oui, continues à dire la vérité ! C'est comme ça qu'on t'aime !lol ! Severus vulgaire ? C'était un tout petit « branler » et la situation s'y prêtait. Je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est loin du Severus froid qui se contrôle que l'on connaît, mais (car il y a un mais), la relation Hermione/Severus que je traite (un sujet d'étude en somme !lol) dans ma fic est déjà une relation aboutie, ils se connaissent, ont vécu bonheur et malheur ensemble, donc l'heure n'est plus aux masques de circonstances. Tout ça pour te dire qu'ils sont déjà passé par là dans le « passé à Poudlard » auquel je fais référence parfois sans trop m'y attarder. D'où le « tu me manques » terriblement humain. Severus a des faiblesses qu'Hermione connaît, il n'a nul besoin de s'en cacher face à elle. Et puis Severus est loin de se faire avoir, il est peut-être même plus que consentant !lol ! Enfin j'ai commencé par présenter Ron un peu comme un imbécile heureux totalement aveugle du bonheur qu'il laisse s'enfuir. Mais après il faut bien justifier qu'Hermione soit mariée à lui… donc voilà Ron moins c qu'il n'en avait l'air !lol ! J'aime bien tes critiques continue à m'en faire surtout ça me force à faire le point sur ma fic ! Gros bisou

**Lune d'Argent **: Merci pour ta rewiew ! Oui je crois aussi que derrière son masque, Severus est une bouilloire de sentiments qui n'attendent que d'éclater ! Un violent quand il ressent !lol ! Tu trouves Ron toujours louche ? J'ai essayé de le rendre plus attachant dans ce chapitre histoire de compliquer la vie d'Hermione ! Biz

**lunard-03 **: Moi j'aime pas trop les sushis, je me méfie des trucs que je mange que je peux pas identifier au premier coup d'œil ! Merci Merci pour ta rewiew la miss ! Et puis tu vas arrêter de me harceler sur MSN à la fin ? J'ai compris que Remus était à toi, ce n'est pas la peine de mettre le fait à la figure à chaque fois ! (ou alors change de pseudo)lol ! Bisou

**Crackos **: C'est sûr qu'il fallait un maximum de « droit au but » pour faire réagir notre professeur de potions préférés (euh, en fait j'en connais pas d'autres !lol). Merci pour ta rewiew ! Bizz

**Djeiyanna** : Oui une rewiew de Djeiy :-) Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Comme je le disais à Armor, c'est vrai que j'ai négligé Ron au début, mais assez volontairement en fait. Je voulais qu'on le déteste un peu ou en tout cas qu'on sous-estime son importance, en anticipant sur ce 4e chapitre justement : je voulais qu'on tombe un peu des nues en se disant que non finalement Hermione ne va pas tomber dans les bras de Severus comme par magie !lol (comment ça pas marrant ?). Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va compliquer la donne. Et tu as raison, plus l'histoire avance, plus je suis à l'aise dans l'écriture en même temps que je cerne les personnalités de mes personnages. Finalement, je les découvre presque en même temps que vous. Gros bisou Madame !

**Harana** : Salut ! Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic ! Finalement Ron n'est pas le salop qu'il paraît être, histoire de pimenter l'histoire. Bizzz

**Lana808 **: Merci pour ta rewiew ! Alors que penses tu de la suite ? C'est vrai qu'elle est moins centrée sur Severus. A+

**vivi **: Oui moi aussi je suis pour Severus ! Mais en même temps est-ce que Hermione va définitivement finir avec lui ? Pas encore décidé, peut-être que je ferai ma sadique ! Gniarkgniark !lol ! Bisou

**gaelle griffondor** : Merci pour ta rewiew ! J'espère que ce 4e chapitre est à ton goût ! Bizz

**U..Hermy **: Ron tromper Hermione ? C'est une idée… peut-être à explorer. Oui il est absent, mais dans ce chapitre on s'aperçoit que lui aussi a sa part de souffrance ! Pauvre petit va ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est quand même une Severus/Hermione !lol ! Gros bisou

**ayuluna **: La 1ère Hermione/Severus que tu aimes ? Sérieux ? Là je suis carrément flattée ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Oui je lis « Etre une autre » et j'attend même la suite (reproche qui n'a l'air de rien !lol) bisou

**Morrigane **: Hermione diplomate ? Pfffff, mais c'est un mythe ça. Même dans JKR, on la sent prête à éclater quand elle n'est pas d'accord ou qu'on l'attaque. C'est une boule de nerfs mine de rien !lol ! Non attends, c'est moi qui suis une boule de nerf… est-ce que je suis en train de projeter mes angoisses sur mes fics ? Attention question existentielle en vue ! ARRGGGHHH ! Oui c'est vrai, il y a toujours quelque chose entre Hermione et Severus, mais est-ce de l'amour ou juste la réminiscence d'un ancien désir ? Moi dans tes favoris ? Trop d'honneurs tout ça !lol ! gros bisou

**WendyMalfoy** : Oui c'est clair, dans le genre dilemme, Hermione a la totale ! merci pour ta rewiew ! bisou

**Satai Nad** : Waouh ! Quand j'ai vu ton nom sur une de mes rewiews, j'ai eu un excès d'orgueil ! C'est si bon pour mon ego qu'un auteur de ton talent s'arrête sur ma fic ! Alors je te remercie. Oui le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que personnages nagent dans une confusion sentimentale totale ! Alors est-ce que je fais le ménage ou est-ce que j'en rajoute une couche, on verra… Gros bisou !

**didi** : Je te remercie pour ta rewiew. Alors, pour toi, l'enfant est inutile ? Peut-être mais disons que Hermione et Ron se sont construits toute une panoplie d'illusion sur cette obsession d'avoir un enfant à tout prix. Alors si tu leur dis ça maintenant, tu vas me détruire mes personnages avant même la fin de ma fic !lol ! Bizz

**Nore** : C'est ce qui s'appelle une rewiew enthousiaste ! Qu'est-ce que ça fait chaud au cœur d'en recevoir bon sang ! Oui tu as bien cerné l'intensité de la relation entre Severus et Hermione. Amour ? Désir ? Nostalgie ? Impossible de le savoir encore parfaitement, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que quelque soit la nature de ces sentiments, ils sont extrêmes et excessifs ! Une belle fin, c'est sûr, le plus difficile à faire sans doute ! J'espère que ce 4e chapitre t'a convaincu autant que le précédent ! bisou !

**Et voilà la fin du 4e chapitre, la donne change. D'une relation Severus/ Hermione, l'histoire semble se centrer sur un triangle amoureux. Vraiment ? On verra bien…**

**Je vous remercie tous sincèrement pour votre accueil enthousiaste et vos rewiews si gentilles !**

**A bientôt !**

**Severia Dousbrune**


	5. La douleur des souvenirs

**Une vie pour une vie**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer : **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'emprunter son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt, si ce n'est votre plaisir et le mien ?

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 5 : Les souvenirs comme châtiment**

Il l'observait depuis un moment déjà. Elle se préparait à un événement spécial. Bien sûr ce n'était pas anodin, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle n'accorde pas autant d'importance à sa tenue, à ses cheveux, à son maquillage… Avec un pincement au cœur, il la voyait parée de ses atours les plus féminins, et Dieu savait à quel point elle pouvait l'être, pour un autre homme…

_« Tu es prêtes Hermione ? » _demanda finalement Ron à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

La jeune femme sursauta, visiblement à cran, et tenta un sourire rassurant qui trompa aisément son mari. Celui-ci s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait laissé ses doutes et sa jalousie derrière lui, la fin justifiant les moyens, il n'avait plus qu'un objectif en tête : l'enfant. Lui caressant tendrement les cheveux il murmura :

_« Merci 'Mione. Merci de faire ça pour nous. »_ Puis il partit sans se retourner, c'était au-dessus de ses forces de voir sa femme partir dans les bras d'un autre, même si ce n'était que pour une seule nuit…

xoxoxoxoxo

Cinq jours déjà s'étaient écoulés depuis la scène du bureau. Devait-il en être triste ? Effrayé ? Heureux ? Revoir la jeune femme l'avait bouleversé à un point qu'il n'imaginait pas. Il devait se rendre à cette évidence qui s'était imposé à lui ce jour là : il était toujours amoureux d'elle. Il n'avait jamais cessé d'adorer sa petite Emy…

Il sourit en se remémorant le surnom stupide qu'il lui avait trouvé. Tellement peu Rogue, avec elle il perdait toute maîtrise de lui-même. A ses côtés, il s'était senti comme un jeune homme renversé par ses premiers émois… Quelque part c'était le cas, avec elle il avait été capable de jeter le masque et de se mettre à découvert. Il avait été vulnérable face à elle… et il avait aimé ça. Il l'aimait tout simplement encore et toujours. Jamais il n'aurait dû être aussi lâche il y a des années, jamais il n'aurait dû la laisser affronter seule cette souffrance. Lui aussi avait eu sa dose de culpabilité, mais il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'avait dû endurer la jeune femme, ou plutôt la jeune fille qu'elle était encore…

Emy…

Son cœur fit un bond au souvenir de cette jeune fille…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_« Hermione ? Quelle idée a bien eu ta mère pour t'avoir appelé comme cela ?»_

_« Merci, c'est si gentiment demandé ! »_

_Poudlard. Le château. Les appartements du maître des potions. Une fenêtre immense. Un couple, installé confortablement sur le large rebord, savourait une tasse de thé bien chaud en se faisant face. La jeune fille prenait un air qu'elle voulait outré tandis que son compagnon l'observait avec amusement._

_« Non. Hermione n'est définitivement pas un prénom pour toi. Beaucoup trop chic. »_

_« Trop chic ? Je suis quoi moi ? La souillon de Lord Rogue ? Non merci ! » Dit-elle en se levant, prête à s'éloigner de son amant. Celui-ci la retint, fit disparaître leurs tasses avec un sort, et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Glissant ses bras autour d'elle, il éparpilla une série de baisers dans son cou tout en murmurant :_

_« Hermione est glaciale... Hermione est distante... Hermione est une statue grecque inaccessible à l'amour…Celle que je tiens entre mes mains est douce, vivante, brûlante… j'aime cette femme… »_

_Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa passionnément, tremblante de désir. Soudain elle stoppa son baiser, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle sourit en reconnaissant une lueur frustrée dans son regard. Qu'il était agréable de savoir qu'elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui… _

_« Quel est mon nom ? »_

_« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il. Il avait visiblement oublié le préambule de ce baiser._

_« Hermione sonne aristocrate frigide, alors dis-moi s'il te plait comment je devrais m'appeler selon toi. »_

_Il lui sourit, sembla réfléchir un instant, et approchant sa bouche de son oreille, il insuffla son nom d'amour :_

_« Emy… »_

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

Severus Rogue se servit un verre de cognac, s'installa dans un fauteuil face à la cheminée. Faisant miroiter son verre aux reflets chaleureux du foyer, il attendait, tout en la redoutant, la visite de la jeune femme qui allait partager sa nuit…

xoxoxoxoxo

Hermione déambulait à présent dans l'école. Elle errait car elle hésitait encore à aller frapper aux appartements de son ancien amant. Remettant l'inévitable à plus tard. Retardant ce que finalement elle avait initié, mais qu'elle semblait terrifiée d'honorer… Pourquoi ? Après tout ce n'était qu'une simple formalité à accomplir pour avoir un enfant… Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle tremblait de peur à l'idée de faire l'amour avec Severus… Oh, elle pouvait toujours essayer de se voiler la face, mais la vérité était bien là, elle le détestait et l'aimait en même temps…

xoxoxoxoxo

Pendant que Madame Granger-Weasley mesurait l'étendue de sa schizophrénie sentimentale envers Severus Rogue, celui-ci attendait patiemment que la jeune femme daigne enfin se montrer.

_« Elle est en retard… » _Dit-il, un rictus figeant ses traits.

Evidemment pauvre idiot ! Que croyait-il donc ? Qu'elle le désirait encore… autant que lui pouvait avoir envie d'elle ? Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison, cette nuit devait être aussi pénible pour elle qu'elle était inespérée pour lui… Weasley était incapable de faire un enfant à sa femme, et lui n'était que la seconde option. Le reproducteur en somme. Severus Rogue était répugné par cette idée, déçu par ce qui avait motivé le retour de la jeune femme dans sa vie et furieux à l'idée de n'être qu'en fin de compte un pantin entre les mains de celle qu'il aimait…

Et dire qu'il avait pensé la reconquérir ! Il l'avait senti troublée dans son bureau, il s'était mis en tête que ses sentiments étaient les mêmes, partagés, attendant juste une occasion de refaire surface et de se déclarer… Que n'était-il prêt à faire pour la retrouver ? Il avait même accepté l'invitation de cette dinde mièvre qu'était Weasley Mère ! Sa présence jurait avec l'ambiance heureuse qui régnait chez cette famille flamboyante. Le bonheur lui était-il interdit ? Il ne rêvait pas d'une vie à la « Weasley » ! Loin de lui cette idée suicidaire… Peut-être avait-il laissé passer son unique occasion d'être heureux, avec Emy… et leur enfant. Leur fils.

Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui avouer qu'il savait que l'enfant qu'ils avaient… perdu était un garçon. Enfin pouvait-on appeler une chose qui n'avait pas deux semaines d'existence, un enfant ? Pourtant, il en avait été affecté… savoir que cet être aurait pu… aurait dû grandir? L'heure n'est plus aux regrets, et Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à se complaire dans les méandres d'un passé douloureux, du moins il ne l'était plus… plus depuis Emy… Pourtant il avait fait un choix. Celui de la mort. Un choix de la mort pour la vie… une vie pour une vie…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Un cercle satanique. En son centre, le mal personnifié. Autour ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Severus dissimulait son mépris et sa haine derrière un masque d'indifférence. Il observait le maître, celui-ci était en train de réprimander l'une des dernières recrues, encore un sang-pur ambitieux et arrogant…_

_« Tu ne nous as pas présenté ta jeune épouse je crois ? » dit d'une voix doucereuse le Seigneur des ténèbres._

_Severus se montra plus intéressé en remarquant le regard paniqué du jeune homme._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas mon garçon, j'ai remédié à ce… manque de savoir-vivre. »_

_Sur un signe du maître, des mangemorts amenèrent une femme dans le cercle. Elle était dans un état misérable, elle avait été battue, probablement violée. Elle hurlait comme une hystérique en appelant son époux à l'aide. Le jeune homme déchiré se dirigea instinctivement vers sa bien-aimée…_

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! » la sentence était tombée. Voldemort avait décidé de la mort, la jeune femme s'effondra sans vie dans les bras de son mari. Il pleurait sur son épouse, pleurait sur ce qui ne saurait tarder…_

_« ENDOLORIS ! » Alors que le jeune homme se tordait de douleur, Voldemort cracha d'un ton méprisant :_

_« Croyais-tu me cacher ton mariage ? Pourquoi ? Voulais-tu protéger ta femme ? De qui ? De moi, de ton maître ? Cela veut dire que tu n'as pas foi en moi… AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

_En deux mots, le jeune homme rejoignit son épouse et paya bien cher le prix du bonheur. Après un regard dégoûté, Voldemort se tourna vers ses mangemorts, et bien décidé à faire de cette scène un exemple, il expliqua :_

_« Fidèles mangemorts ! En vérité, cet homme était un traître. Pas parce qu'il complotait contre moi. Pas parce qu'il m'espionnait. Non. Parce qu'il croyait que sa vie lui appartenait… Pauvre idiot ! La marque des ténèbres que vous portez, plus qu'un vulgaire tatouage, est un signe d'appartenance. Vous pouvez sentir lorsque votre maître vous appelle. Lorsque vous vous marriez, vous vous liez à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, je le sens. Lorsque vous engendrez une chair vivante, la marque des ténèbres est transmise à votre progéniture, je le sens. Vous êtes à moi, tous comme le sont vos épouses et vos enfants. Les vôtres sont miens. Je dispose d'eux autant que vous. »_

_Autant Severus avait su garder contenance face aux meurtres du jeune mangemort et de son épouse, autant la dernière menace de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom l'avait profondément déstabilisé. Bien entendu, il n'en laissait rien paraître, ces années de manipulation et d'espionnage l'avaient rendu maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. A la fin à cette sordide réunion, pour la première fois il ne fit pas son rapport quotidien à Dumbledore. Comment aurait-il pu, son esprit, ses pensées, son corps, son cœur, tout son être n'aspirait qu'à retrouver la douce étreinte d'Emy…_

_Emy qu'il aimait… Emy avec qui il souhaitait passer le reste de sa vie… Emy qui attendait leur enfant…_

_Emy qu'il pouvait mettre en danger par sa condition de mangemort… Emy qui était déjà sous menace de mort par le simple fait qu'elle portait la vie en elle… oui mais un enfant de mangemort, qui ne leur appartenait plus…_

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte, ni celle-ci s'ouvrir pour laisser place à une personne. Finalement sous la pression d'un regard, il revint à la réalité et remarqua la jeune femme le contempler d'un air absent. Etait-elle elle aussi perdue dans ses souvenirs, ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander. A moins que sa présence dans ses appartements ne lui fassent définitivement horreur… horreur du passé… horreur du présent…

_« Madame Weasley. » _la salua-t-il froidement.

« _Severus… »_

« _Vous êtes en retard_. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« _Je sais. »_

**Fin du chapitre.**

**RAR :**

**Kyana LUPIN **: C'est vrai je peux avoir qui je veux ? Bah en fait moi je flashe sur harrisson ford depuis toute petite… Bon c'est d'accord « Mumus » is yours :-) Merci de me soutenir à fond la miss ! Et ta fic alors t'en es où ? (comment ça je demande tjs la même chose !) gros bisou

**armor **: Sans cœur ! Sans cœur ! Hip hip hip ! Hourrrrrrrraaaaa ! Merci pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que pour le récit à la première personne, je fais un effort personnel. Je m'imagine complètement à la place d'Hermione, pour ainsi dire je suis hermione à travers son « je ». Par contre c'est une manière d'écrire que je ne peux pas faire avec severus par exemple. Dans ce chapitre pourtant centré sur lui, ça m'aurait paru assez parodique d'employer le « je », non ? Ici on en apprend plus sur leur passé, et sur les choix de severus. Au fait le coup de l'analgésique pour la potion d'avortement, je dois dire que… je n'y avais pas pensé, alors je vais justifier cette lacune en appuyant ce que je disais « on lui arrachait une vie », c'est douloureux ! pas de spasfon possible… Je ne sais pas si hermione confond amitié et amour, elle est sortie meurtrie de sa relation avec severus, ron lui ouvrait les bras… Tu crois que même dans l'intimité, un gentleman anglais ne se lâche pas un minimum ? Réfléchis bien, même à certains… moments ? lol ! Gros bisou

**U..Hermy **: Oui Kyana me harcèle, à croire qu'elle n'a rien d'autre à faire que son ordi (comment ça et moi ?) ! Ecoute, j'ai beau persuader hermione de donner une chance à severus, mais elle m'a répondu, que certaines blessures mettraient bien mal à cicatriser… J'ai pas compris pourquoi elle disait ça, elle avait l'air en bonne santé pourtant… (l'auteur stupide). Et voilà la question de qu'est-ce que rogue faisait chez les weasley résolu dans ce chapitre ! Tu avais compris ! Allez, REWIEW W W W W w w w w ! Bisou

**Lana808 **: Salut ! Je comprends que le chapitre autour de ron ne t'a pas entièrement satisfait. Pourtant pour moi, dans l'histoire il était nécessaire, je ne voulais pas qu'on le voit comme un simple salaud. Que penses-tu de ce chapitre ? Centré sur rogue mais il se termine sur une anticipation d'une scène severus/hermione ! Oui moi aussi j'adore rogue ! Biz

**Morrigane** : un peu d'action ? Désolé c'est pas trop le thème de ma fic justement. Bon le prochain chap est une scène entre rogue et hermione, mais bon y aura pas d'action à proprement parler. En fait je ne sais pas encore, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit…  Tu as raison amour et souffrance sont liés dans cette fic. Bisou.

**vivi **: Moi sadique ? Jamais jamais très chère ! Gniarkgniarkgniark ! Et sur la fin de ce chap je ne suis pas trop sadique, faudra attendre pour avoir la conversation entre rogue et hermione ! Et si finalement hermione ne finit pas avec rogue ? Ça pourrait être marrant… non ? Bon d'accord je disais juste comme ça… lol !

**gaelle griffondor** : Merci pour ta fidèle rewiew, ça me fait plaisir ! Bah en fait je ne fais pas plus de chapitre parce que sinon l'histoire risque de tourner en rond. Et puis c'est le genre d'histoire qui est meilleure courte je pense. Enfin tu me diras ça toi ! Bisou

**Plumette **: Salut ! Au moment où je répond à ta rewiew je m'apprête à lire ta fic « et maintenant ma vie a un sens », si c'est pas une belle coïncidence, ça ! Je te remercie de ta rewiew et je te rassure je terminerai cette fic, sois en sûre ! à+

**Crackos **: Coucou ! Oui pour Ron je me suis dit que je pouvais pas toujours m'acharner sur lui le pauvre, et dans le 4e chapitre on sait qu'il ne le mérite pas (ouais j'ai été ignoble avec lui je sais). J'ai pensé à une histoire de vengeance, mais ça sera peut-être le sujet d'une autre fic, ici je trouve hermione en femme blessée qui encaisse plus touchant. Enfin jusqu'à quand va-t-elle encaisser ? Biz

**WendyMalfoy** : oui Ron manque de délicatesse c'est clair, mais en même temps lui aussi a sa part de souffrance… Revenir avec Severus ? Rester avec Ron ? Tu veux vraiment que je te le dis ?lol ! Bisou

**Siryanne **Salut ! Mais non elle ne se venge pas, je préfère mettre en valeur ses faiblesses, la femme blessée à vie qui ne demande qu'à être enfin heureuse. Sympa de m'avoir mis dans tes author alert ! Tu es dans les miens aussi princesse de la banquise !lol ! Bisou

**Djeiyanna** Coucou Madame Djeiy ! Excuse moi si je ne m'attarde pas dans cette réponse mais comme tu as déjà eu en live mes impressions et mes réactions, tu me pardonneras. Tu méprisais rogue dans le chapitre précédent, que penses-tu de celui que je décris ici ? On en apprend davantage sur ses raisons ? Une justification peut-être même à ses actes ? Quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie de la sincérité de ta rewiew, elle m'a touché à un point que c'est un peu grâce à ta rewiew que je me devais d'expliquer le comportement de severus. Gros bisou à toi !

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires enthousiastes !**

**A bientôt,**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	6. D'amour et de pardon

**-Une vie pour une vie-**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer : **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'emprunter son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt ?

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 6 : **D'amour et de pardon

_« Madame Weasley. » _la salua-t-il froidement.

« _Severus… »_

« _Vous êtes en retard_. » dit-il d'un ton sec.

« _Je sais. »_ Elle évitait son regard, semblant confuse quant à l'endroit où elle se trouvait et les circonstances qui l'y avaient amenées. Un temps lourd de silence s'imposa avant qu'elle ne consente à croiser son regard. A croire que c'était une torture pour elle de se plonger dans le regard de cendres de l'homme alors que rien ne la rendait plus heureuse… Finalement, elle hocha la tête pour elle-même, avança d'un pas et commença à parler :

« _Severus, avant toute chose, il y a une chose que je dois te dire… »_

Le professeur Rogue qui se flattait d'être un maître ès manipulation et espionnage, n'avait absolument rien remarqué au combat intérieur que menait Hermione.

_« Vous voulez un contrat en bon et dû forme Madame Weasley ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Vous voulez que je vous abandonne les droits sur l'enfant à venir. Il va de soi que je ne veux de toute façon rien avoir à faire avec un enfant Weasley ! »_

_Et ton enfant, Severus ?_ Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser tristement alors que son visage se fermait.

_« Oui Severus. Mais nul besoin de contrat. Un serment de sorcier suffira puisque ni toi, ni moi ne souhaitons nous revoir. »_

_« Certes Madame Weasley. » _

Etait-il déçu ? Au plus profond de lui-même, il se demanda s'il pouvait encore une fois abandonner son enfant, celui d'Hermione. Autant il était répugné par la perspective qu'un héritier Rogue puisse être élevé par un Weasley et en porter le nom, autant sa culpabilité à l'égard d'Hermione le poussait à penser que… oui, il lui devait une vie. Un enfant ne devait de toutes manières jamais approcher un mangemort, même après la chute de Voldemort, trop de haines, trop de morts avaient traversé son existence… plus de place pour la vie à présent.

Pourtant il désirait tellement noter une lueur particulière dans le regard d'Hermione, même si elle conservait des traits durs durant leur conversation, il pouvait presque deviner… non ?! Et si ? Si cette lueur était la reminiscence de leur amour, cela voulait-il dire qu'elle l'aimait encore ? Oh Merlin, quelle frustration ! Jamais il n'avait voulu utiliser ses pouvoirs de legitimens autant qu'en cet instant. Mais leur lien était beaucoup trop fragile, si tant est qu'il existait, pour risquer de le briser en violant l'intimité des pensées de la jeune femme. Alors si l'espoir s'avérait fondé, devait-il la laisser s'éloigner une fois l'enfant conçu ?

Elle observait le cheminement de sa réflexion. Hésitait-il ? Pourquoi ? Regrettait-il l'irruption de la jeune femme dans sa vie ? Elle l'interrogea d'un regard, attendant sa promesse d'éloignement, la détestant d'avance. Elle refusait cet adieu ?! Mais qu'espérait-elle, elle était mariée et il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée d'avoir un amant !!! Tromper les serments de fidélité conjugale ? A présent, elle ne croyait plus à la solidité de son mariage. Mais surtout blesser Ron ? Jamais !

_« Sur mon honneur de sorcier, je jure que jamais je ne me mettrai entre votre enfant et votre époux. Cela vous convient-il Madame Weasley ? »_

Bien qu'elle trouvait la formulation confuse, elle approuva craignant qu'il ne l'appela encore madame Weasley… Depuis quand détestait-elle être présentée comme la femme de son mari !? Alors qu'elle méditait sur cette toute nouvelle phobie, le timbre de voix si particulier de Severus Rogue la fit sursauter :

_« A présent que tout est réglé, vous n'avez je pense pas besoin de mon aide pour vous dévêtir ? De plus vous connaissez le chemin de la chambre. »_

_« Pardon ? Oui… » _Répond Hermione trop surprise pour être déçue par la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Elle se dirigea lentement, tel un automate, sans réelle volonté, vers la chambre, son ancien professeur sur ses talons. Elle retira ses vêtements, au moment de retirer son soutien-gorge, elle réalisa que ce n'était pas elle qui était ici dans cette pièce, ce n'était pas elle qui se déshabillait, c'étaient Ron et Severus… c'était par la volonté de ces deux hommes qu'elle était conduite à accomplir un acte qui la répugnait, l'excitait et la terrorisait à la fois. Etonnant comme un geste aussi banal que de se dévêtir pouvait vous faire réaliser certaines choses… Celle qui se flattait d'être un esprit fort et indépendant, à l'image du parfait griffondore, n'avait fait que vivre l'ombre d'une vie… une demie vie, à l'ombre des hommes qu'elle avait aimés. Soudainement, elle s'effondra sur le sol et hurla comme une hystérique.

Elle pleurait le passé maintenant… mieux valait tard que jamais.

Lui ne savait pas comment réagir, ou plutôt il souhaitait la prendre dans ses bras mais sa fierté le retenait de le faire. Elle implora du regard une étreinte qui ne venait pas et finit par dire, amère :

_« Tout est de ta faute… »_

_« Tout… » _Répondit Severus en comprenant.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'installa délicatement sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés, ils parlèrent toute la nuit, de tout et de rien… Mais tellement de choses à exprimer ne pouvaient passer par un moyen de communication aussi primaire que la parole, ils s'en rendirent compte tous les deux. Comment avouer à Hermione, à quel point la décision de tuer l'enfant lui avait été pour ainsi dire imposée ? Comment lui faire comprendre que s'éloigner d'elle avait été un crève-cœur ? Comment exprimer à Severus la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait ? Comment lui dire qu'elle le haïssait tant pour cela ? Bien des points obscurs demeureraient, ils le savaient tous deux, ils l'acceptèrent… pour ce soir du moins.

Ils ne concevraient pas l'enfant de Ronald Weasley cette nuit mais un amour sincère renaissait de ses cendres.

Elle se réveilla légère, protégée par l'étreinte puissante de son amour… Car oui elle l'aimait ! Elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, elle était bel et bien la femme d'un seul homme… et d'un seul amour.

Elle le contemplait dans son sommeil, curieux comme il gardait un visage fermé même en dormant… mais Hermione savait que Severus ne dormait pas du sommeil des justes. Dieu seul savait les cauchemars qui assaillaient encore et toujours l'esprit de cet homme… quand pourrait-il enfin être en paix avec lui-même ? Il méritait tellement d'être heureux.

Il ouvrit les yeux et captura le regard de la jeune femme dans la profondeur d'une mer noire… Sans un mot, il lui prit tendrement les lèvres, souhaitant sceller par là même, la promesse d'amour qui se profilait… Doucement, il effleura sa peau, sa tempe, sa joue, son nez, sa bouche, sa gorge, son épaule, la naissance de ses seins… avec une tendresse insoupçonnable chez cet homme. Pourtant Hermione sentait qu'il la désirait passionnément… Un gémissement anticipateur échappa à la jeune femme qui fit sourire de satisfaction Severus. Finalement, ces effleurements étaient une torture, douces et… tellement insupportables pour Hermione qui s'empressa d'accaparer à nouveau les lèvres de son compagnon. Jamais baiser plus avide, plus intense, plus désespéré, n'avait été échangé. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, à bout d'haleines, ils reprirent leurs souffle, gardant tous deux les yeux fermés, appréciant l'intensité du moment présent. Severus la prit dans ses bras, entrecoupant son murmure de doux baisers :

_« Merci… Hermione… pour les instants… de bonheur… que tu m'as donné… »_

Hermione semblait beaucoup plus sensible aux baisers qu'à ces paroles de remerciements. Son corps entier répondait aux attentes de son compagnon, elle se pressa avec ardeur contre Severus, mais plus que son corps, son esprit, son âme, en cet instant, savouraient un moment de paix… instant de béatitude qui, inconsciemment, fit remuer ses lèvres contre l'oreille du maître de potions, laissant échapper sa confession d'amour :

_« Oh, Severus… je t'aime. »_

Il stoppa net, délicieusement surpris, étouffé par le bonheur qui s'annonçait… alors elle l'aimait encore ? Rien ne pouvait être plus parfait ! Oh oui, à présent Voldemort était mort, ils pouvaient donc se marier et avoir des enfants, fonder un foyer et être enfin heureux ensembles ! Elle avait baissé son visage, sous le choc de cet aveu spontané que son corps avait trahi. Il attrapa tendrement son visage pour croiser son regard, il voulait voir la confirmation de cet amour dans ses yeux… Oh oui, aucun doute n'était possible ! Les yeux de la jeune femme bien que bouffis d'avoir tant pleuré, reflétait tous les sentiments qui emplissaient l'âme et le cœur d'Hermione. N'y tenant plus, il la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant un peu partout :

_« Oh Emy ! Merci de me pardonner ! »_

Elle le repoussa doucement mais néanmoins de façon déterminée. Elle se leva, ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla en silence sous le regard surpris de son compagnon. Quant finalement, il réussit à esquiver un geste pour la retenir, elle l'arrête d'un regard et dit d'une voix tremblotante qu'elle s'essayer à rendre plus ferme :

_« Je n'ai jamais dit que je te pardonnais Severus… »_

Puis aussi soudainement qu'Hermione était entrée dans la vie de Severus, elle en partit sans autres explications.

* * *

Il tournait tel le lion dans sa cage, plus les heures passaient, plus la jalousie l'étouffait… Pourquoi ? C'était bien lui qui avait poussé sa femme dans les bras d'un autre ! Pas n'importe qui, son premier amour… Ronald Weasley était loin d'être un imbécile, il en savait bien plus que ce qu'Hermione avait consenti à lui avouer… Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que Severus Rogue n'était pas uniquement un ancien amant, bien plus que cela, elle l'avait aimé, probablement son premier grand amour si leur histoire se situait avant leur mariage… à Poudlard. Elle n'était la femme que d'un seul amour, il le savait, même s'il avait cru pouvoir prendre une telle place dans son cœur….

Quel homme stupide il était ! Comment avait-il pu agir aussi égoïstement ? Au lieu de l'aider tel un ami, il l'avait pour ainsi dire séduite… Il voulait la posséder, il jalousait tous les hommes qui s'en approchaient… Comment pouvait-il être aussi horrible ! Il avait tellement voulu être heureux… avec elle, au point que son bonheur à elle lui paressait bien secondaire… Mais à présent, après ces années de vie commune, pourquoi une telle remise en cause ? Parce que petit à petit il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas Hermione… Tous, sa famille, ses amis, s'imaginaient tellement qu'ils feraient un couple idéal, destinés l'un à l'autre qu'il s'était persuadé de la même chose…

Il ne l'aimait pas comme elle le méritait et pourtant il était jaloux… Jaloux parce qu'elle était à lui, seulement à lui ! Quel monstre pouvait-il bien être ? Hermione n'était pas une chose, mais pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir de façon aussi primaire… Et là à cet instant précis, savoir qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Severus Rogue, qu'il avait pu la toucher, la posséder… Il en devenait fou !

Peut-être la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit était-elle attisée par les quelques bouteilles de fire-whiskey qu'il avait avalé depuis le départ de la jeune femme… Elle serait sûrement en colère de le voir saoul une fois de plus. Elle le haïrait c'est certain. Elle se demanderait pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Elle le quitterait pour Rogue ou pour un autre… Quelle importance ! Lui n'aurait jamais la force de faire une telle chose, alors cela devrait être elle… Elle devait s'éloigner de lui, il ne la méritait pas… Pour son bonheur, elle devait le quitter… Comment ?

Alors qu'il avalait d'un trait un énième verre d'alcool, il entendit un bruit venir du salon. Visiblement Hermione venait de transplaner, un petit coup d'œil vers l'horloge lui indiquait qu'il était 6h30 du matin… Elle avait passé toute la nuit avec Rogue, pas juste une heure ou à la rigueur deux pour accomplir un acte technique mais toute une nuit pour l'aimer… Il se leva rageusement faisant ainsi tomber les bouteilles qui se fracassèrent contre le sol.

Hermione s'apprêtait à grimper les escaliers mais elle sursauta au bruit de verres brisés. Elle se retourna, quelque peu apeurée pour découvrir un Ron complètement dépareillé, les cheveux décoiffés, le visage défait et les yeux… furieux ? Par réflexe, elle recula tout en parlant à Ron :

_« Oh Ron ? Tu es encore levé ? Est-ce que ça va ?... Tu as encore bu n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle se retrouva adossé contre le canapé du salon, n'osant quitter son mari des yeux, un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillant le ventre… Ron quant à lui, s'approchait d'elle tel un prédateur prêt à bondir sur sa proie :

_« Comment veux-tu que j'aille me coucher alors que ma femme me trompe ? »_

Bien qu'Hermione était terrorisée par le comportement de Ron, elle lui répondit :

_« Je te rappelle que je l'ai fais avec ta bénédiction Ron Weasley »_

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité ? Peut-être se serait-il calmé s'il avait su que rien ne s'était passé entre Severus et elle ? Elle allait revenir sur ses paroles quand elle remarqua que Ron se déshabillait tout en la regardant rageusement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il… non ?! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle prit sur elle et tenta de le calmer :

_« Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ecoutes-moi, rien… »_

_« Je vais faire l'amour à MA femme ! »_ l'interrompit-elle sans avoir entendu qu'Hermione n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Comment aurait-il pu le remarquer, plein de frustration, de jalousie, d'alcool et de désir qu'il était, il ne voyait qu'une chose : Hermione allait s'éloigner de lui et il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne une dernière fois… Ensuite elle quitterait sa vie. Il l'attrapa rudement par les épaules et l'amena tout aussi brutalement vers le canapé malgré les protestations de la jeune femme…

_« Ron… Ron… je t'en prie ne fais pas ça… s'il te plaît… non… je ne t'ai pas… »_

Il avala ses paroles dans un baiser vorace et sauvage, la déshabillant malgré ses pleurs et ses cris…

**Fin du chapitre.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**RAR :**

**Djeiyanna** : _C'est vrai ? Les flash-back de Severus Rogue étaient romantiques ? Je me demande quel film à l'eau de rose j'ai du regarder pour me mettre dans une telle humeur ! __ Pour la mise en page, c'est vrai je n'ai pas fait énormément d'effort… Mais non Rogue n'est pas devin ! Je sais que dans la vie réelle on ne peut pas déterminer le sexe d'un enfant à naître alors qu'il n'a que 2 semaines, mais dans le monde magique everything is possible, non ? On a qu'à imaginer que la potion pour l'avortement permettait également de connaître le futur sexe de l'enfant, je ne sais pas… Oui j'ai volontairement mis Ron entre parenthèses dans le chapitre précédent, mais il fait une apparition ici… en même temps j'ai peur qu'en insistant sur lui, je ne change d'avis ! Imagine que je le rende charmant à mes yeux, je ne sais pas si je le décris à l'image de Colin Firth comment je peux justifier la préférence d'Hermione pour Severus !!!! En tout cas une chose est sure, Ron est à la limite du manipulateur, il sait jouer sur les valeurs d'Hermione pour l'empêcher de le quitter, mais cela ne marchera pas éternellement ! Et non pas de rapport physique entre hermione et severus mais au moins ils ont commencé à s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre… Tu trouves toujours Ron inexistant ? Personnellement je le trouve trop présent même !! J'espère malgré tout que tu ne seras pas trop déçue par se chapitre, c'est celui que j'aime le moins (je n'aime pas la scène entre hermione et severus mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à écrire). Gros bisou à toi madame !_

**armor** : _Tu n'aurais pas tendance à idéaliser Rogue un peu !?lol ! Oui il était temps que je lui consacre un chapitre c'est certain, je devais vraiment expliquer son comportement, tenter de justifier le retour d'hermione auprès de lui. S'il reste l'image du salaud, qui pourra comprendre qu'hermione puisse être encore amoureuse de celui qui apparaît au début de ma fic comme son ancien tortionnaire… Alors pour toi, Rogue n'acceptera jamais qu'hermione s'éloigne de lui définitivement ? Mon dernier chapitre te répondra. Gros bisou ma belle !_

**kyana Lupin** :_Merci pour ta rewiew ma belle ! Pour tes rewiews même, je l'ai reçu en double exemplaire, je sais pas pourquoi mais merci quand même !lol ! T'inquiètes pas pour Ron je sais quoi en faire de lui… gros bisou_

**Lana808** :_Je te remercie pour tes compliments ! ça me va droit au cœur ! biz !_

**Morrigane** :_Et oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, en tous cas toutes les choses ont une fin. C'est surtout que je ne voulais pas traîner sur cette fic, ce n'est qu'une romance, une histoire qui tourne seulement autour de rogue et hermione, du coup le rapport avec le monde sorcier on cherche encore. Et puis j'ai d'autres idées de fics que je voudrais approfondir avant que l'envie m'en manque ! bisou_  
**  
vivi **:_ Le trophée de l'auteur la plus sadique ? ça me dit pas trop… en même temps tous les trophées sont bons à prendre, non ? non… ok. Pour hermione et severus, on sait déjà qu'ils s'aiment, ils se le sont avoués, à présent vont-ils pour autant terminer ensemble ? biz_

**Plumette** : _Oui on découvre certaines choses sur severus, mais en même temps dans ce chapitre, les 2 héros se rendent compte qu'il y a des vérités tellement difficiles à exprimer… espérons qu'ils arriveront à ouvrir leurs cœurs. Un match : Severus vs Ron ? Qui veut parier ? Je te remercie pour ta rewiew. bisou_

**Joly Coeur du Haut-Dy **:_ Salut ! Et non le 6e chapitre n'est pas le dernier, mais le 7e sera définitivement la fin de cette fic ! Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! biz_

**U.$.Hermy **:_Tu trouves que 2 semaines c'est long ? Quand on lit oui mais pas quand on essaie d'écrire un truc potable sérieux ! J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va aller. Désolée de te décevoir sur ta rewiew… En fait je vais m'excuser 3 fois : Et non, désolée mais l'enfant n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Deuxièmement, désolée mais pas de lemon, l'histoire est en PG-13 et je préférerais qu'elle le reste (surtout que je suis pas trop douée pour les lemon, alors je veux éviter de me ridiculiser…) Et enfin encore désolée mais il reste bien un chapitre pour terminer cette fic ! J'espère que tu continueras à la lire quand même et à me donner tes avis ? gros bisou !_

**Siryanne** : _Salut ma belle ! Non finalement le 6 ne sera pas le dernier, mais ce sera le 7 et cette fois c'est sûr et certain ! C'est vrai tu trouve que l'explication de Severus ds le 2e flash black est crédible ? j'ai eu peur que ça fasse un peu tirée par les cheveux… Me reste à travailler sur la fin maintenant ! gros bisou !_

**flogudule** :_ Génial, une consoeur de chez HermiRogueFan ! Merci pour ta rewiew la miss ! Non je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic, mais la fin est proche en tout cas ! bisou_

**Britany LovArt** :_Salut ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Non désolé pas de détails, ma fic est classé en PG-13 et j'aimerais qu'elle le reste (en plus je suis pas trop à l'aise avec les scènes R…) J'espère quand même que j'aurais une bonne note la miss ! biz_

**Satai Nad** : _Je sais que beaucoup s'attendaient à une scène des plus chaude, mais non… J'espère pour autant que ça ne gâche pas la qualité de ma fic. M'étrangler ? Des menaces Satai ? Saches que je ne te crains pas… bon ok j'ai peur de ce que tu peux faire avec ta plume ! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre en espérant que cela satisfera Madame ! gros bisou_

**Harana** : _Et non ! Je te raconte pas comment ça m'a vexé que t'ais oublié de rewiewer le chapitre 4 ! lol ! Je plaisante ! Enfin si c'est vrai mais tu t'es bien rattrapée alors te voilà toute pardonnée ma belle ! C'est vrai que c'est court, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à développer mes chapitres, je m'arrête naturellement après la 5e page en général ! Je crois que j'ai plus ou moins répondu à tes questions… En gros ils n'ont pas parlé de l'épisode de l'avortement (tu as raison, c'est aussi un mot que je n'aime pas) et de l'abandon mais ça n'est que partie remise ! Surtout pour Hermione, elle compte bien savoir toute la vérité ! Gros bisou !_

**Crackos** :_Salut ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Effectivement pas de lemon, mais quand même une franche évolution entre hermione et severus : l'espoir. bisou_

**Superfan** :_Salut ! Tiens un autre anti-Ron ? Personnellement, moi aussi il a tendance à m'énerver mais il peut être marrant parfois et paraît-il il aide Harry à sauver le monde… Oui je me suis dit que le tatouage devait bien servir à autre chose qu'à un système de communication naze ! « ha je te touche, amenez-vous j'ai touché le tatouage ! ». Voilà j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! biz_

**caroline **: _Merci pour ta rewiew ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! biz_

**Ally **: _Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu l'apprécieras !  
_  
**WendyMalfoy** : _Salut la miss ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! Ne t'inquiète pas on saura bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire ! bisou_

--------------------------------------

**Et voilà le 6e chapitre qui s'achève. Décidément le temps passe trop vite ! Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire (certains diront que j'ai une bien curieuse manière de m'amuser mais bon:-) Je voulais préciser deux petites choses avant de vous laisser :**

**D'abord nombre d'entre vous m'ont vivement encouragé à écrire une scène hot, un lemon pour ce chapitre entre hermione et severus. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir vous satisfaire. **

**Premièrement, j'ai classé cette histoire en PG-13 et je voulais que ce rating demeure jusqu'à la fin. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de lemon vraiment. **

**Deuxièmement, autant vous dire que je n'en ai jamais écrit et je ne voulais pas risquer de gâcher cette histoire avec une tentative ratée. **

**Enfin, tant pis si je passe pour une sainte nitouche, mais je vous rappelle qu'Hermione dans cette histoire est mariée, et même si c'est avec ce crétin de Weasley (limite salaud dans mon histoire), sachant qu'elle a les principes et les valeurs toutes griffondores (à mon image de côté-là), je me voyais mal la décrire en train de tromper allégrement son mari, à qui elle a fait vœu de fidélité… En même temps il est vrai que cela aurait été une idée de décrire une hermione toute rongée de culpabilité… Sauf que dans mon histoire elle est déjà dévorée par les remords, pas la peine d'en rajouter !!! :-)**

**Ensuite, je vais sûrement en lasser plus d'un à force de rabâcher la même chose, mais bon cette fois-ci c'est sûr, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! Par contre, je ne peux pas vous donner de délai approximatif, je n'ai pas commencé à l'écrire et je voudrai prendre mon temps pour vous faire une fin digne de ce nom !**

**Je vous embrasse tous !**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


	7. Une vie pour une vie

**-Une vie pour une vie-**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Disclaimer : **Merci à la grande J.K. Rowling qui nous permet d'utiliser son univers et ses personnages pour notre plus grand plaisir. Est-il utile de préciser que je ne tire aucun profit d'un tel emprunt ?

oooooxxxxxoooooxxxxxooooo

**Chapitre 7 : Une vie pour une vie**

Le soleil se couchait. Les derniers rayons balayaient l'appartement londonien de reflets rose et or. Un spectacle tellement banal mais si apaisant pour la jeune femme qui en était témoin. Confortablement installée sur le large rebord de la fenêtre surmonté d'une multitude de coussins bariolés, elle méditait, une tasse de thé fumant à la main.

Elle souriait, un véritable bien être émanait d'elle, l'irradiant d'une aura paisible et soulagée. Après toutes ces années, elle ne devait plus rien à personne ! Enfin elle vivait pour elle et vraiment pour elle ! Elle se remémorait certaines scènes avec le sourire que les gens ont lorsqu'ils s'appesantissent sur une tendresse passée…

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Il s'était jeté sur elle et l'embrassait sauvagement en la déshabillant. De surprise, elle cria, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Jamais il ne l'avait forcé à faire… quoi que ce soit contre son gré ! Tant bien que mal, elle réussit à se dégager de son étreinte de fer en lui assénant un coup de genoux bien placé. Elle se leva diligemment et s'éloigna à une distance de sécurité respectable avant de hurler comme une hystérique, et à juste titre :_

_« Ron ! Comment peux-tu… tu as essayé de me… ! Ron ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »_

_Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même. Ron était en train de sangloter bruyamment. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers elle, elle en fut bouleversée, oubliant ce qui avait failli se produire, elle s'approcha, le prit dans ses bras et le berça._

_« Chut Ron. Calme-toi. On oublie tout d'accord ? »_

_Il avait arrêté de sangloter et murmura :_

_« Non. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_Il se dégagea d'elle, lui prit le visage pour l'embrasser avec une tendresse extrême qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les assauts du saoulard qu'il était, quelques instants plus tôt._

_« Hermione, nous devons parler. Et ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plaît sinon je n'aurais pas la force de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps ma douce M'ione. Tu m'écoutes ? »_

_Elle acquiesça et il poursuivit : _

_« Ma chérie, pendant des années je me suis convaincue que je t'aimais et que tu m'aimais en retour. Mais c'était faux, tu le sais, et tu es bien trop gentille et loyale pour me le dire et me quitter. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui le ferais pour nous deux… »_

_Sous le choc d'une telle déclaration pour le moins inattendue, elle fondit en larmes. Ron l'encercla de ses bras :_

_« Hermione ne nous voilons pas la face plus longtemps. Tu aimes un autre homme, tu ne peux pas passer à côté du bonheur pour une question de principe ! J'espère seulement qu'en t'en allant vers… Rogue, tu n'oublieras jamais celui qui a été et qui restera toujours ton ami le plus fidèle… »_

_« Oh Ron… » _

_Elle ne put en dire plus, sa voix fut prise de tremblements, elle pleura si intensément cette nuit-là, la dernière qu'elle passa avec Ron en s'endormant fraternellement dans les bras l'un de l'autre…_

_-FIN FLASHBACK-_

A présent la jeune femme réalisait que cette nuit ce n'était pas des larmes de déception et de désespoir qu'elle avait versé, mais des pleurs de soulagement intense. En une nuit, elle avait fait une croix sur le passé, elle avait retrouvé sa liberté, et avait repris le cours de sa vie sur de nouvelles bases… Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire, peut-être reprendre ses études, elle était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tout lui était permis. Même si elle ne savait pas encore de quoi l'avenir serait fait, elle souhaitait profiter intensément du choix qui lui était donné de décider…

Au grand étonnement de Ron, elle n'était pas retournée auprès de Severus, même si leur amour était toujours aussi fort, trop d'ombres et de secrets demeuraient. Qu'espérait-elle ? Que Severus se présente, s'excuse, l'épouse et lui fasse des enfants ? Non ! Que Merlin lui épargne une telle déchéance ! A présent, c'était elle et elle seule. Libre, indépendante, jeune et belle, elle avait largement mérité cet esprit d'insouciance ! Et pourtant…

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit alors que la nuit était tombée… Severus lui manquait, c'était un fait indéniable qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer… Elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis des semaines, depuis cette nuit où ils s'étaient renouvelés leur amour. Elle eut un sourire pour elle-même, bien entendu, comment aurait-il pu la rejoindre alors que personne ne savait où elle se trouvait ? Toute à sa réflexion, elle fut d'autant plus effrayée lorsque Pattenrond lui sauta sur les genoux répandant le contenu de sa tasse sur ses vêtements.

_« Oh Pattenrond ! C'est malin, je dois me changer maintenant ! »_

Alors qu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, un bruit familier l'en fit sortir immédiatement pour se rediriger vers le salon. Un visiteur avait transplané et regardait autour de lui dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelqu'un. Les quelques secondes de surprise passées, elle manifesta sa présence par un grattement de gorge. Il se tourna vers elle, leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait s'éloigner encore une fois. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait ni la force ni l'envie… Finalement elle lui sourit et il sembla se détendre.

_« Tu m'as cherché pendant longtemps ? »_ lui demanda-t-elle.

_« Depuis toujours. »_ fut sa réponse.

Encore une fois, elle fit la bêtise de regarder ses yeux, une mer d'encre noire… Il fit un pas vers elle, mais elle recula :

_« Severus… »_

_« Hermione. Je n'attends pas. Je n'attends plus. Je t'aime c'est tout. » _L'interrompit-il.

Il le lui avait dit… jamais il ne l'avait fait… Du moins pas directement. Pas en la regardant dans les yeux, pas en bouleversant son âme. Son amour pour elle était certain, il le lui signifiait par ses actes, par ses regards, par ce stupide surnom qu'il lui avait trouvé…

_« Emy… »_

Elle en était sûre à présent, il l'aimait mais… pouvait-elle lui pardonner ? Elle l'aimait mais oublier était impossible. Oublier était inhumain. Elle ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, pas oublier son petit absent… jamais.

_« Je t'aime aussi Severus, mais c'est impossible entre nous. Désolé si cette phrase sonne terriblement mièvre, mais le fait est que nous avons eu notre chance d'être heureux et que… tu l'as brisé. »_

Elle parla plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Elle réalisa que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme qu'elle avait revu quelques semaines auparavant. Il semblait amaigri, ses cheveux étaient plus négligés que d'habitude, et il portait des vêtement à la propreté douteuse… L'homme face à elle n'était pas le professeur Rogue qu'elle connaissait, l'orgueilleux, le froid et le calculateur… En fait, elle était assez attirée par cet homme ténébreux et mystérieux qui se tenait devant elle, la suppliant du regard de le laisser entrer dans sa vie… Et Dieu sait combien il était tentant de succomber au pouvoir hypnotique de ce regard… Pourtant elle eut la force de se ressaisir et de reculer davantage en détournant le visage.

Severus soupira, sa voix était remplie émotions lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

_« Je sais Hermione. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout est de ma faute. Tout. Parce que je suis Severus Rogue. Parce que je suis un être abjecte. Parce que je suis un mangemort. »_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le contredire dans cette tentative de self démolition :

_« Tu n'es plus un mangemort ! Grâce à toi bien des vies ont été sauvées… »_

Il sourit tristement, se passa une main sur son visage râpeux.

_« Peut-être… mais j'ai dû en ôter aussi… j'ai dû interdire à la plus innocente de toute de venir au monde… parce que je suis Severus Rogue. Parce que je suis indigne. Parce que je suis un mangemort. »_

Hermione s'approcha doucement, l'observant avec curiosité, se refusant à comprendre ou n'osant admettre ce que Severus essayait de lui avouer…

_« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas… »_

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, Severus combla vite la distance les séparant pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Puis laissant une Hermione sans réaction, il recula très légèrement de manière à se retrouver front contre front, yeux dans les yeux… une âme dans l'autre ?

_« Tu vas comprendre Emy… Pardonne moi… »_

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de poursuivre ses interrogations ou de simplement émettre une quelconque réaction, elle entendit Severus murmurer _« legitimens »_…

Hermione sombra dans la masse des souvenirs fangeux et douloureux de Severus. Des pièces se plaquaient à son regard sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre le sens, elle se sentait nauséeuse face à ce trop plein d'images qui se superposaient à elle. Puis elle sentit les mains du maître des potions prendre les siennes comme pour l'encourager à s'enfoncer davantage, à surpasser ces souvenirs superficiels, à percer le mystère Rogue…

Elle se retrouva au milieu d'un cercle de mangemorts, effrayée elle recula et percuta l'un des hommes à la cagoule. Son premier réflexe fut d'hurler mais elle se ressaisit bien vite en reconnaissant l'identité de l'individu… Severus ! Elle voulait lui parler, mais lui semblait imperturbable, son visage impassible la faisait frémir, elle suivit son regard et fut saisit d'horreur face au spectacle qui se présentait aux yeux de tous…

Personne n'avait réagit, seuls des sourires de satisfaction apparaissaient sur les visages morbides des serviteurs du mal… Seul Severus gardait une expression froide, pourtant une lueur humaine traversait son regard. Après avoir assassiné le couple de sang froid, Voldemort observa tous les mangemorts… Hermione était bien trop sous le choc pour suivre le cours de ses propos, néanmoins quelques brides percutèrent dans son esprit un peu comme si elle recevait une brique sur le crâne... La vérité est souvent douloureuse…

_« La marque des ténèbres… »_

_« Vous êtes à moi… »_

_« Les vôtres sont miens… »_

_« Je dispose d'eux autant que vous… »_

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de digérer ce à quoi elle venait d'assister, elle fut enveloppée par une aura puissante, grise, apaisante… tout l'amour de Severus l'encourageait à poursuivre plus profondément dans la quête de la vérité. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans un autre souvenir, cette fois elle n'eût aucune réaction, ni peur ni surprise. Elle connaissait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux… la scène honnise… la scène honteuse… le fardeaux d'une âme… la culpabilité de toute sa vie.

Elle se revoyait… allongée sur le lit de Severus… se tordant de douleur en perdant la petite vie qui tentait de s'accrocher désespéramment. Les cris, ses cris se répercutaient contre les parois de la chambre méthodiquement insonorisée… pour l'occasion. Severus était à ses côtés à « elle », souffrant en symbiose avec la jeune fille qu'elle était. Oui, elle se rappelait… il la suppliait d'avaler une potion analgésique, il avait peur de la voir succomber à la douleur.

Ne comprenait-il pas, lui avait-elle répondu avec toute la rage dont elle était possible, c'était ce qu'elle voulait… mourir. Lorsqu'elle s'était calmée, il s'était éloigné lentement… il quittait définitivement sa vie…

Pour toujours ? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, à présent elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

Elle recula brusquement, leurs visages se séparèrent. Il attendait, il redoutait la réaction de la jeune femme. Jamais il n'avait montré ses souvenirs à qui que ce soit… sauf à ce maudit Potter, et il l'en détestait davantage pour cela !

Elle vit une grimace défigurer ses traits, regrettait-il de lui avoir montrer ? Non, il ne devait pas, elle l'en aimait davantage pour cela !

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? »_

Il la contemplait presque incrédule… elle lui parlait, elle voulait encore savoir après tout ce qu'elle avait vu ? Tout était de sa faute… elle l'acceptait ?

Elle frissonna devant l'intensité de son regard. Une telle vulnérabilité dans la mer d'encre qui la bouleversait. Il la regardait comme si elle était belle, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Qu'il était bon, pensait-elle, d'être désirée par un tel homme… Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir au contact de ses mains qui caressaient doucement ses joues. De longs doigts qui l'avaient amené bien des fois au bord de la plus douce des folies… A de tels souvenirs, elle rougit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Severus qui l'interrogea d'un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle secoua la tête et redemanda :

_« Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? »_

Las, il baissa la tête, se frotta le menton qui arborait avec superbe une barbe de plusieurs jours lui conférant une aura puissante et attirante. Ce fut un murmure qui parvint aux oreilles d'Hermione :

_« Pourquoi le demander ? Tu l'as vu par toi-même. Quelle utilité de s'appesantir sur d'anciennes blessures ? »_

_« Severus, dis-le moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'entendre ces mots… »_

_« Très bien… Tout est de ma faute Hermione. »_ Dit-il de l'air résigné de celui qui porte le monde sur les épaules.

_« Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. »_

_« Que veux-tu ? »_

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de l'observer avec fermeté, attendant les paroles salvatrices, celles qui les délivreraient tous les deux.

« _J'ai… j'ai tué notre… fils et… je t'ai abandonné… » _Chuchota-t-il telle une confession honteuse.

_« Notre fils ? »_ demanda-t-elle choquée.

_« Oui. La potion… cette maudite potion donne aussi la possibilité de connaître le sexe de l'enfant si… s'il… »_

_« S'il avait vécu. »_ termina-t-elle pour lui en un implacable et définitif constat, puis elle continua :

_« Les étincelles qui émanait de mon ventre, c'était ça ? »_

Severus hocha positivement de la tête.

_« Je vois. Mais ce n'est toujours pas ce que je veux entendre de ta part. » _dit finalement Hermione l'air plus déterminée que jamais.

Mais où Diable voulait-elle en venir ? Il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle, mais réaliser l'inintelligible…

_« Je ne comprends pas Hermione. »_

_« C'est ce que je constate. Tu vas devoir répéter après moi alors… » _Répondit-elle d'un ton professoral.

Avait-il bien suivi la tournure des événements ? Il leva un sourcil interrogateur dont la jeune femme ne tint pas compte puisqu'elle poursuivit :

_« Ce n'est pas de ma faute. »_

_« Bien sûr que tu n'y es pour rien Her… »_

_« Non Severus. Répètes. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. »_

_« Pardon ? Hermione je n'ai pas envie de jouer et… »_

_« Tss-tss… Professeur Rogue, répétez tout ce que je dirai. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. »_

_« Ce n'est… pas de ma faute. » _se plia Severus tant bien que mal.

_« Voldemort est l'unique coupable. »_

_« Hermione ! Ne prononces pas son nom ! » _S'alarma Severus comme s'il craignait de voir surgir le mage noir à la moindre allusion.

_« Severus ! Voldemort est mort ! Ne te réfugies pas derrière la peur de son nom, c'est ridicule. Répètes : Voldemort est l'unique coupable. » _S'énerva Hermione.

_« V…Vold…Voldemort est l'unique coupable ! » _concéda-t-il.

_« Maintenant qu'il est mort, faisons table rase du passé. » _

_« Maintenant qu'il est mort, faisons table rase du passé. Hermione je trouve cela… »_

_« Aujourd'hui est le premier jour qu'il me reste à vivre »_ continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de la tentative d'interruption de Severus.

_« Aujourd'hui est le premier jour qu'il me reste à vivre »_ dit-il en souriant semblant comprendre enfin où elle voulait l'amener.

_« J'aime Hermione Granger, c'est avec elle que je… »_

Il ne lui laissa ni l'occasion, ni le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il étouffa sous un baiser afamé. La jeune femme approfondit l'étreinte en enlaçant sauvagement ses bras autour du cou de Severus. Lorsque enfin ils consentirent à s'arrêter… pour reprendre haleine, elle dit en souriant, l'air malicieux :

_« Mais je n'avais pas fini Severus ! Tu viens de gâcher ma réplique ! »_

_« Tss-tss. Mademoiselle Granger. Ne me provoquez pas, je suis d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui. »_

_« Peut-on savoir pourquoi professeur Rogue ? »_

_« J'ai bien l'intention d'épouser l'unique amour de ma vie aujourd'hui. »_

_« Vraiment ? Est-elle d'accord au moins ? »_

_« Franchement je ne lui laisse pas le choix… »_

Elle enfouie son visage dans le cou de son amant, respirant avidement les effluves mâles tandis qu'il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta vers la chambre. Sans doute dans l'intention de lui prouver à quel point ces années d'abstinence d'elle n'avait pas du tout altéré le désir qu'il avait d'Hermione…

_« Emy… J'ai tellement envie de toi… »_

Il l'interrogeait du regard, attendant l'autorisation de sa douce pour lui permettre de l'aimer toute une nuit, toute une vie… Elle l'embrassa langoureusement et d'un coup de hanche le fit basculer dans le lit…

Une étreinte, deux amants.

Un amour, deux âmes.

Deux vies l'une dans l'autre, l'une avec l'autre… Une vie pour une vie.

**Fin.**

**-----------------------------------------**

**RAR :**

**Britany LovArt** : _Coucou ! Voilà Ron is out ! Je m'en suis débarrassée pour les besoins de mon histoire, ainsi va la vie des stars…Toujours 19,5 sinon ?:-) Biz  
_

**Kyana Lupin** : _c'est qui que t'appelles Weasel toi !? C'est moi ?! lol ! bisou  
_

**armor** : _Salut ! Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre ! Je suis tellement soulagée de l'avoir terminé. Oui je me voyais mal ajouter un viol aux malheurs d'Hermione et je suis revenu à l'idée du « chic copain » qu'est Ron. An evil cliff ? Yes but it was the first and the last one! Gros bisou  
_

**Caroline **: _Merci pour ta rewiew, j'espère que la fin te plait ? biz_

**U.$.Hermy **: _Salut ! et non c'était une fausse alerte ! finalement ron est « gentil ». j'aime assez l'idée que tu le vois comme un être humain en fin de compte. Oui tu es une merveilleuse lectrice ! Avec ton enthousiasme et ta participation à toute épreuve ! Merci ! Bonne année à toi aussi !  
_  
**Siryanne** : _Coucou ! J'ai écouté ma conscience Siry et voilà, je pouvais pas ajouter un viol à la liste des malheurs d'hermione, ça aurait pas fait crédible (un genre de Candide ou l'Optimisme en fait) ((ma sœur me saoule avec ses questions de cours sur Voltaire)) ! Tu m'en voudras pas mais j'ai pas retenu le coup du talon aiguille sur le crâne, cette décision m'a déchiré le cœur crois le bien !lol ! Ah non pas de fin triste avec moi ! Je suis une fan des happy ends moi ! Donc Hermione et Severus sont faits l'un pour l'autre alors peu importe comment, ils finiront ensemble !!!! Gros bisou  
_

**Crackos **: _Salut ! Oui c'est vrai que je martyrise les personnages au gré de mes envies ! gniarkgniark ! Quelle sadique je suis ! Dans ce dernier chapitre j'ai été très gentille je crois. Bisou !  
_  
**Lana808 **: _Salut ! L'un des meilleur ? Tu m'as flatté, j'ai eu tellement de mal à écrire le 6e chapitre ! Merci pour cette reconnaissance ! Ron est un salaud mais un « chic » salaud… biz  
_

**Satai Nad** : _Salut ! Si tu savais comme ta rewiew m'a remise en question ! Je comprends que tu as trouvé le chap 6 bâclé, mais je ne voulais pas les réconcilier, pas encore. Je voulais surtout qu'ils s'avouent leur amour et pas qu'ils se pardonnent le passé. Dans ce dernier chapitre, j'ai essayé d'approfondir cette réconciliation, j'espère que c'est assez crédible ? J'attends de toi un avis aussi impartial que le précédent. Gros bisou  
_  
**Vivi** : _Merci pour ta rewiew ! J'espère que la fin sera à ton goût ! biz_

**Stephanie **: _Salut ! Mais non Ron n'est pas un salaud fini, il est juste terriblement humain. Heureusement comme dans les contes de fée, tout est bien qui finit bien… biz  
_  
**WendyMalfoy** : _Oui c'est sûr ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter avec les malheurs d'hermione, elle risquerait de rivaliser avec les orphelins Baudelaire… Fausse blague nulle de ma part ! bisou  
_  
**hermionarwen2000** : _Oula ! Doucement les ardeurs ! Ron n'a pas violé sa femme… disons qu'il était bien parti pour un excès d'affection sans consentement réciproque ( ?) ! En tout cas j'ai rattrapé le coup et hermione n'est plus avec lui ! hihihihi ! bisou  
_  
**flogudule **: _Salut ! Mais non ! Point de viol dans cette fic ! Hermione a assez souffert comme ça la pauvre ! Oui c'est dur de décider une bonne fois pour toute de la fin, parce qu'en écrivant une autre idée arrive puis une autre… lol ! Merci pour ta rewiew !  
_

**Harana : **_Coucou ! Oui, l'attitude de Ron facilite aussi mes choix ! Gros bisou_

**Lunecume **: _Salut ! Merci pour ta rewiew ! C'est flatteur pour moi de t'avoir fait un peu changé d'avis sur les Severus/Hermione, surtout que c'était ma première fic de ce genre ! Alors merci à toi pour cette humble reconnaissance ! Dernier rebondissement tragique ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas j'espère, je suis une éternelle sentimentale adepte des « happy » end… : - ) Finalement Severus n'a pas fait une entrée héroïque mais bon l'essentiel est qu'il reste dans la place, non ?!! lol ! bisou  
_

**Djeiyanna** : _Coucou Madame Djeiy ! Que Dieu (ou n'importe qui d'autre en fait) éloigne de moi l'idée de maltraiter mes personnages ! Jamais, jamais je ne rendrais autant malheureuse hermione par un viol ! Bon ok je l'ai rendu malheureuse… mais pas violée. Ron est un vrai salaud, disons les choses comme elles sont, et par là même il en est que plus humain. Brutal, égoïste, versatile, aimant, violent… imprévisible et terriblement humain ! En somme je crois que je commence à l'aimer. Dommage que ma fic soit finie. Oh je sais je vais reprendre la même chose mais adoptée avec le point de vue de Ron comment il a perçu, ressenti… Non ! Je plaisante ! J'en ai bel et bien fini ! « Tabula rasa », je passe à autre chose et c'est pas les idées qui manquent !lol ! gros bisou !_

**laetitia rogue** _: Coucou ! ce dernier chapitre devrait répondre à ta question je pense ?lol !_

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Coucou à tous ! Et voilà, c'est fini, c'est vraiment bizarre… Je vais peut-être me mettre à bosser mes cours maintenant ? Plus aucun prétexte possible… nann !lol ! J'ai quelques idées à exploiter avant que l'inspiration ne se tire… donc je suis désolé de vous dire que vous entendrez vite parler de moi !!!**

**En tout cas j'espère que cette fic vous aura procuré autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Je vous remercie tous sincèrement pour vos encouragements, pour vos critiques.**

**Le dernier chapitre est toujours le plus difficile à écrire, la conclusion d'un petit univers qu'on s'est créé. J'espère recevoir des rewiews sincères sur cette fin, a-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Avez-vous été déçus ? Ou au contraire (ce dont j'espère), était-elle adéquate ?**

**Merci mille fois, je vous fais à tous de gros bisous !**

**Rendez-vous à la prochaine fic : - )**

**Severia Dousbrune.**


End file.
